Autistic skele-bros
by CreativeBacon11
Summary: The skeleton brothers always were a bit different than the other monsters, but what they knew barely scratched the surface. A bunch of one-shots about the brothers autistic moments. (Autistic skele-bros head-cannon. includes executive dysfunction, Sensory processing disorder, autism/Aspbergers, meltdowns stimming, and Hyperfocus. possible trigger warning for self injurious stims.)
1. Chapter 1: Executive Dysfunction

**(1207 words)**

He tries to be productive.

He tries to do things, not be lazy, clean up, work hard, but he just can't sometimes.

Sometimes he can just get up and do whatever. Make a sandwich, pick up his sock, feed his rock. But other times he can't do it, he tries to get up and put away his share of the laundry, or make supper for himself and Papyrus but he can't get up, or he gets there and he can't start.

Maybe he's just lazy.

Maybe he just needs to stop being such a baby and go do things.

Maybe he just doesn't want to do anything productive.

That's what everyone tells him anyways. That he's lazy and needs to just suck it up and go.

He can't figure it out. He wants to do things but he can't, even fun things like going to Grillbys are sometimes impossible. A lot of the time he is just laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for his brother to come 'wake him up'.

That's just what he is doing right now, not that he is normally ever asleep. Normally he just pretends to be asleep when he hears his brother coming up the stairs. It's easier than trying to explain why he's just been laying on his bed not doing anything for the past hour.

"SANS!"

Right on time.

"Sans! it's almost lunch! luckily you did not have work this morning, otherwise you'd have slept right through it!" Papyrus walks into Sans's room rambling on about how irresponsible he is. "I'd have thought that the hunger you get from not eating all night would wake you up at least!"

What Papyrus doesn't know is that it _did_. he woke up around four in the morning, absolutely _starving_ but he couldn't get up. It was like he was being held down by some invisible force until he starved to death. Eventually he forgot why he was awake, forgetting his hunger altogether.

"Sorry bro, I guess I was just _bone_ tired." Sans says sleepily. "OH MY GOSH SANS! can't you go five minutes after waking up to make a bad pun?!" Sans continues lying on his bed, only moving his eyes to look at his brother. "I found it pretty _humerus_ "

"UGH! what ever! just hurry up and get downstairs before you're late for afternoon sentry duty." Sans has to think fast. He can't get up and this is his only chance to have someone help him get started. "Hey paps can you give me a hand? my backbone is sore from how well i slept."

Not one of his best's but if it gets Papyrus to get him up, he'll do anything.

"You are so lazy Sans." Papyrus says picking up his brother. "I know bro... you're the best" Papyrus gives a little _'NEYH'_ and caries his smaller brother down to the kitchen where he plops him on the floor. "You make lunch today, and I'll make dinner." Sans groans.

Normally he makes dinner. It gives him more time to think about what he needs to make and how to do it before it comes time for dinner.

"Sans don't be a baby, besides, you need to start being more responsible, and learn how to make something _other_ than instant noodles and pizza." Sans puts on an over exaggerated smile and sits down on a chair. "But bro, there's nothing better than noodles and pizza."

"Except for spaghetti." Papyrus says indignantly "Now I'm going to get ready for work and you are going to make lunch. No slacking off, and no being lazy. Got that?" Sans nods trying to seem totally fine and not screaming inside. "You got it bro." He says giving the tall skeleton a thumbs up.

Papyrus walks out of the room, scarf trailing after him.

Sans lets out a breath and slouches in his seat.

 _'What do I do? should I stick with what I know I can do and make Papyrus angry? or do I try, and probably fail, at making something new? If I make something new I'm not sure if I'll even be able to start. Um... think think think! uh... eggs? maybe... sure I can do eggs. how do I start eggs?'_

Sans sits on the chair, seemingly doing nothing, for a good ten minutes before he finally can get himself to get up and start some food.

He opens the fridge. step one complete.

he goes through small steps like this until he finally get the eggs into the pan on the stove-top. Sans places his hands on his hips, proud of himself for, even on one of his bad days, getting up and making something new that he doesn't have mentally planned out step by step already.

"Sans, you'd better have finished making lunch. It's been over an hour!" Papyrus walks back into the kitchen, fully dressed for sentry duty. "Is that eggs?" Papyrus questions, sniffing the air. "Sans, eggs only take like, ten minutes to make. How are these still not done? I mean really, how hard is it to get up and make some eggs?"

Sans shoves his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground.

He doesn't say anything but he wants to say everything. He wants to tell Papyrus how hard it is to just get up every day, how much he feels like he has to work just so he can eat a new meal. He wants to say how proud he was of himself for even starting the eggs on a day like this.

But he doesn't.

He stands there receiving the same lecture he always gets because to him and everyone else he's just a lazy good for nothing couch potato that is too lazy to even make himself a meal. It's not like Papyrus knows what he's doing to Sans,he thinks he's trying to help his brother become a better person, and Sans can't figure out how to tell him.

He's never heard of things like Autism or Executive dysfunction. All he knows is that he is lazy and he needs to stop.

So he stands there once again, getting the same message drilled into his skull that he needs to be better.

But he just _can't_.

* * *

 **Hello! hoped you enjoyed that little one-shot! it was based off of some of my own experiences and other's that I've seen or read about. I haven't been officially dx with Executive dysfunction but almost everything about it fits with me, plus it's often pared with ASD which i do have.**

 **ANYWHO! if you liked this, give it a review and tell me what you think, also tell me if you'd like other one shots that go along with my autistic skelebros headcannon! until next time bye! .O/**

 **(I can't believe I just wrote an entire one-shot when I should be wrighting D-Day XD)**


	2. Chapter 2: Shut-Down

**(1705 words)**

It all seemed to happen so fast.

He was at his waterfall station, where he normally felt pretty calm. He was slouched over, one hand on his chin, holding his head up.

An annoying tourist had stopped by his station, asking for directions. They had a constant high-pitched whine coming from them while they talked, and they didn't. stop. talking.

"Anyways, you still haven't given me directions to gerson's shack and I need to get there so hurry up, you're taking so much of my time." Now Sans isn't normally one to get frustrated easily, but then again the sound of all the waterfalls _normally_ aren't this loud and pounding so...

"You've been talking for half an hour, and _I'm_ wasting _your_ time?" Sans clenches his hand on top of his skull, scraping some pieces of bone off. "Yes. And you should really stop that, it's pretty annoying." they says pointing to Sans's hand that was scraping his skull loudly.

"Y-Yeah, whatever. As I was trying to tell you over half an hour ago, Gerson's is just down that way." Sans points down the tunnel that he thought Gerson was down. "You'd better not be wrong." They say walking away, that high pitched whine still lingering.

"Oh my gosh, where is that coming from." Sans says to himself, getting up to search for the noise. He looks and looks until he finally finds it.

It was an echo flower that had picked up on the other monster's noise. "ugh, I'll just replace that with a song." Sans starts humming a song that he plays on repeat all around the house. "There that should do it." he whispers so that the flower wouldn't pick up on his words.

He starts walking back to his station first having to cross a small river, but with no water lillys in sight sans sinks down to a crouch on the ground. "Now what." he says thoroughly annoyed. He sits there for a while, just looking at his reflection in the water, watching it ripple and distort as the water rushed by.

"Get back here you punk!" someone screams.

Sans barely has any time to turn around before a tall figure sprints by him, knocking him into the water.

At first the shock of cold water that had just passed through Snowdin kept Sans occupied, but not for long. He starts shivering almost immediately and starts to wrap his arms around himself to keep himself warm but stops at the sudden contact of wet clothing touching his bones.

He freezes in place, completely unsure of what to do. He was soaked down to the bone.

The feeling of his heavy winter coat being soaked and against his bones just made him shiver more because that was _his_ coat, the _only_ coat he would wear, and now it was _ruined_. He steps out of the water and onto the other side that he couldn't get to before, and he starts walking.

Walking past his station.

Past the foggy area.

Past all the people staring at the wet skeleton.

And straight into Grillbys.

He knew that if he had gone home Papyrus would know and he would get in trouble for slacking off. So he went to Grillby's, The one place he knew someone would be able to help him.

He enters the building and people start saying hi to him, cracking jokes about him being soaked and the like.

He doesn't even give them a glance. He walks right past with out saying a word.

Sans reaches the bar and looks up at Grillby. The flame monster just looks at Sans and starts to chuckle before he notices the looks on the short skeleton's face. "Sans, what's wrong?" Sans looks up like he was going to say something but nothing comes out. He looks down and back up to try again, but it was like he had become mute.

He wanted to say something, anything but nothing came out.

Grillby looks down worriedly Sans and walks around the bar to stand closer to him. "Are you okay?" he says grabbing Sans's wet clothed arms. Sans winces and tries as hard as he can to get a word out , but all that happened was a little grunt. "Do you wan't me to leave you alone?"

Sans desperately wants to say no, shake his head even, but nothing works. It's like someone completely shut down his body. "Okay, okay, I know, I'll call your brother, he'll know how to handle this. _Stay right here Sans_ , and don't move."

The way he said _'stay right here'_ it sounded like he was talking to a dog or a little kid. It was infuriating. But he couldn't do anything about it.

Grillby walks away, into the back room where the pone was to call Papyrus. There was supposed to be some privacy while you're on the phone but not at Grillby's. Sans could hear every single word he said.

"I'm sorry to bother you Papyrus but Sans showed up at my bar and he's not talking to me. He's just kind of standing there, it's like he's been broken or something." Grillby finishes out the conversation and hangs up the phone, quickly walking back out by Sans.

"Sans I don't know what's going on with you but could you at least say _something._ " Grillby stands, towering over Sans.

 _'Grillbz you don't know how much I wan't to. I just can't do it right now'_ Sans thinks, hoping that by some magical force the message would make it's way into Grillby's head.

Grillby puts his hand on Sans's shoulder, pushing the wet fabric down onto is bones.

"Sans-" Grillby starts, but he stops just as fast once Sans pulls away from him and starts taking off his wet coat, followed by his soaked shirt, thankfully leaving his pants on. "Sans what are you doing?" Grillby asks, watching the small skeleton take off his drenched shoes, an almost blank expression on his face.

He just can't take the feeling anymore.

As soon as he gets his shoes off the front door of the bar opens, reveling a mad Papyrus.

"SANS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Papyrus stomps over to his brother, furious that he had left his post. "You just left your station and went to _Grillbys_!? I mean, what even!" Papyrus waits for a response from his lazy brother but there wasn't any.

"Sans?" Papyrus asks. he crouches down in front of his brother, just now realizing that almost all of his cloths were on the floor. "Sans why are you half naked?"

Still nothing.

"Sans, if you don't talk to me I can't help you."

 _'If only I could bro'_ He thinks once again. "Fine, whatever. Go home and get some dry cloths, I'll take your waterfall station and you can take my Snowdin one."

Sans looks up at his brother in both surprise and thankfulness. Papyrus _hates_ changing up the routine. But Snowdin is so much quieter than waterfall, even though Papyrus's is a bit louder than his is, but either way it's better than waterfall.

Papyrus picks up his jacket and watches as it drips water onto the floor. "Sans, your jacket is soaked." Sans would have rolled his eyes if he could at the moment, but he just starts walking out the doors, Papyrus trailing behind.

"I'm going to your waterfall station, go hurry up to my one in Snowdin before we both get fired." Papyrus says once they reached the house.

Sans heads inside while Papyrus walks away towards waterfall after handing the wet cloths to his brother. Sans goes slowly up to his room where he turns on a radio he had in his empty sock drawer, playing his best song on repeat.

He finds another coat that is almost like his other one, dropping the wet one on the floor while he changes into dry cloths, putting the other, not as good, coat on on top.

He puts his hands in the pockets and stands there, feeling the weight of the jacket.

Not heavy enough.

Sans looks around his room for something to help with his dilemma and spots his pet rock. He slips the rock into his pocket.

Still not heavy enough.

He looks around again for something, anything to help.

Finally, under his bed, he finds another jacket, not as heavy, but still good. He slips off the first jacket and puts on the one from under his bed. He adds the other one on top and puts his hands back into the pockets.

Perfect.

* * *

Sans stops in front of his brother's well crafted sentry station and just looks at it for a minute.

He shakes his head, walking around to the back and sits down on the stool, closing his eyes and enjoying the quiet.

He can feel himself drifting off to sleep but doesn't stop himself. He needs this.

It's so much better.

* * *

 **Okay so this one was on shut-downs if you didn't notice. Something that I have a lot. I think that Sans would have more shut-downs than melt downs because he seems like the more quiet type. I also made him sensitive to wet clothing because I am too and it's easier to wright from experience than from nothing. The "I can't help you if you don't talk to me" thing was a thing my coach told me when I was having a shut-down/ melt down and I couldn't talk. that was** _ **real**_ **helpful.** _ **(sarcasm)**_

 **This was meant to be his first shut-down, seeing as nobody knew what to do, not even Sans himself.**

 **The next chapter will probably be on Papyrus unless I get some amazing idea in the meantime.**

 **Anywho, thanks for reading, tell me what you think with a review and have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Special Interest: Papyrus

**(777 words)**

"Look Sans! there's a book on puzzles here!"

Papyrus points to a shelf that is full of do it yourself books and picks out the only book there on puzzles. "Sans! we have to get it!" Sans walks slowly over to his brother and takes the book out of his hands to look at it.

"bro, don't you already have this one?" Papyrus huffs and puts his hands on his hip bones. "No Sans! I have the 1982 version of it, this is the 1985 version with extra instructions in the back, plus a poster of the creator of the _first ever_ puzzle in the _underground!"_

"Woah, okay, inside voice papy." Sans chuckles. "Sure, if it'll make you happy we can get it."

"REALLY!?" Papyrus shouts, bouncing up and down on his toes. "Yeah, yeah, just keep your voice down, that hurt my ears."

"Sans, we don't have ears."

"you know what I mean."

Sans goes up to the counter to pay for the book while Papyrus bounces excitedly behind him. "Here you go and have a nice day" the cashier says handing Sans a bag with the book in it. "Thanks you too." Sans replies, turning and walking out the door.

Sans looks back at Papyrus who is fidgeting with is gloves an looking at the bag with an intense stare. "Here you go." Sans says, handing the book to his over-excited brother.

"Ahhhh! Sans it's so cool! this is now my fifteenth puzzle book in my collection, and the thing is there were only twenty-eight ever printed, and it's in such good condition, I can't believe the store had one!"

Papyrus goes on and on about the book and every single fact he could ever remember from any books he'd ever read on puzzles. "Wow bro that's so cool." Sans says, watching his feet as they walk back home.

* * *

"And then, even the creator couldn't figure it out it was so good!"

"Wow, that's really cool, how you remember all of those facts."

The brothers are almost to their house when they're stopped by Undyne who was just heading into Snowdin.

"Hey Papyrus, you ready for our training later?" Papyrus gives her a bright smile and a thumbs up. "I can't wait! Oh, oh, oh, and Undyne, I got this new book and it's so cool! it's the 1985 puzzle history encyclopedia! it has a poster in the back and more instructions than the 1982 version-"

"Wow, obsessed much?" Undyne says, crossing her arms.

"Uh... no? I, um just really like puzzles, they're super interesting and just so much fun to learn about." Papyrus gets cheerier as his sentence goes on, trying to not be affected by his friend's comment.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya later Papyrus, bye Sa-" Undyne cut's her sentence short when she sees Sans standing next to his brother, Eye-sockets completely devoid of light, glaring at her.

"Heh heh, bye Sans." She says, quickly bolting away.

"hey bro, how's about we get inside and you can tell me all about those puzzles in your book." Sans offers, his eyes going back to normal.

"OH MY GOODNESS REALLY!?" Papyrus shouts. "Yeah, volume bro." Sans replies, relaxing his shoulders after the sudden loudness.

Papyrus' face softens and he rubs his arm "Sorry, brother. I'm just so excited to tell you all about these amazing puzzles!"

"Yeah me too.

* * *

 **this one was on one of Papyrus' special interests, PUZZLES! it also could double as an info-dump related chapter.**

 **Yeah, this one was really short, but I feel like there's not much else to it. when something new comes out of your special interest or you find out something you didn't know about it, It feels like you're going to explode if you don't tell someone sometimes.**

 **sometimes, for me, if i'm really excited about it i'll happy flap, which is something i don't do any other time. for papyrus his volume control goes completely out the window.**

 **also there are some people who just don't** _ **get**_ **having a special interest, and they just think we're obsessed with it. That makes it sound bad. but it's not bad at all, it's great!**

 **Thank you for reading, tell me what you thought of this chapter by giving it a review, if you have an Autism related topic you want to see that I haven't done yet, you can put that in a review too! and have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Routine

**(894 words)**

"SANS! SANS YOU NEED TO GET UP. RIGHT. NOW!" Papyrus leaps into his brother's room, frantically pulling him out of bed. "Ah! bro, come on." Sans says, eyes still shut.

"NO BROTHER, WE'RE LATE! WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

Sans picks himself up off the floor where his brother had dropped him. "Paps, it's fine, we're always late." Papyrus storms out of Sans' room with a huff. "AND IT'S ALWAYS TERRIBLE!"

Sans follows his brother out of the room and down the stairs. "I HAVE TRAINING WITH UNDYNE IN TEN MINUTES, AND I NEED TO GET ALL THE WAY TO WATERFALL! AND YOU NEED TO GET TO YOUR HOTLAND STATION! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'RE GONNA DO IT, BUT YOU'D BETTER DO IT QUICK."

"Don't worry bro, I'll take a short cut." Sans says causally as the phone starts to ring.

"Yellow," Sans says, answering the phone. "Okay, yeah. I'll tell him. See ya."

Sans hangs up the phone and turns to look at Papyrus. "Eh, sorry bro. Undyne just called, she's sick, and on a date apparently...?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, she kinda forgot about the training today, but she said that you two could reschedule later." Sans puts down the phone and puts his hands in his pockets. "But..." Papyrus starts. "We had this planned for over a week."

"Yeah, I know. But now she's busy, so you just get the day off of training, I on the other hand, gotta get to my station in Hotland." Sans starts hurrying out the front door with Papyrus close behind him. "Sans what do I do?" Papyrus asks, just before his brother closes the door. "Just do whatever bro."

"But Sans-" Papyrus pulls the door back open and shoots outside, but Sans is nowhere to be found. "I-I don't know what to do now..."

Papyrus walks slowly back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

He walks into the living-room and stands in the middle of it. "Why would she cancel? We had this planned for over a week. How could she just plan over our training like that?" Papyrus continues to talk to himself while pacing the room.

"I don't know what to do now, it's all messed up." Papyrus starts stressing himself out more and more with every passing second. "And she scheduled a _date_ on top of our training time! who does that?!" He throws his hands up in the air at this last statement.

"It was planned for us to train at 11:45 AM today, and she just- just- just- BLEW ME OFF!"

Papyrus plops down where he had been standing, head in his hands. "EEEEHH..." he wines. "Ugh, It's all messed up. Again."

* * *

Papyrus stays sitting on the living-room floor until a knock sounds at the door.

He gives a little grunt and stands up to answer the door. "Oh, hey Undyne." papyrus says dully.

Undyne scratches the back of her neck, the fins on her head slightly drooping. "Hey Papyrus, Sorry bout' training, I know how you are, but I got ya something to make up for it." Undyne hands him a box with a clear plastic ball inside, tiny colorful balls inside of that. "It's a rubix cube 360, I thought you'd like one because you have solved about a million of the normal ones."

Papyrus takes the gift and looks it over. "Cool, I've never seen one of these before" Undyne places her hands on her hips and flips her hair. "Yeah, what you do is try and get the right colored balls into the right colored holes. plus there are little black stoppers you can turn to make sure the ones you got in don't get out."

"Thank you!" Papyrus says with a smile that quickly dissipates when he remembers his schedule being messed up. "Papyrus, I'm really sorry. if it makes you feel better, the date was kinda a dud, I don't think she really liked me."

"No no no, Why would that make anything better? you're my friend and if you had a bad time that would not make me feel better."

Undyne punches Papyrus in the arm and gives him a huge grin. "That's why I like you Papyrus! If you want, we could hang for a bit, maybe make some spaghetti or- ACHOO!" Undyne launches herself back a couple feet and lands ,somehow, cleanly on her feet. "Sorry." she says whipping her face on her arm.

"That's okay!" Papyrus shouts. "Lets go make some spaghetti!" Undyne follows Papyrus into the house. "I'm _sure_ this will be _totally_ sanitary."

"O-KAY!"

* * *

 **This one's on routines and changing them up, it was suggested by ravenclawoutcast13 (hope it was satisfactory (: ). It's really not good when a routine changes, for me anyways, and I can barely handle it unless it gets back on track or something waaay better happens instead. I also threw in a bit of sarcasm in at the end and how Papyrus is completely oblivious to it. Not everyone on the spectrum is like this but... Papyrus definitely is.**

 **Thanks for reading! tell me what you think of these with a review, and have a wonderful day! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Melt-Down: Sans

(1941 words)

It had been an extremely taxing day at work for Sans, many loud and generally unpleasant monsters had stopped by his station, some deciding to stay there for a bit.

Sans was quickly running low on spoons and just barely remembered that he had a sleep-over with his brother and Undyne later that night.

Sans gets off work about an hour before he needs to be at the kids place, feeling completely drained and wanting to call the sleep-over off. But he would never do that to Papyrus, he was so excited. So no matter how much he feels like he's going to explode from all the pressure, he'll never call off something that means so much to his favorite brother.

He gets home as fast as he can, most likely using a 'short-cut', and Plops down on the couch, not bothering to even go up to his own room.

He grunts in greeting when he hears his brother walk in the front door. "Sans, I'm so excited!" he shouts. "It's our first sleep-over at Undyne's house!" Sans barely picks his head up from the couch to look at his practically bouncing brother. "Yeah, cool." he says un-enthusiastically.

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" Papyrus yells, making Sans flinch and scrunch his shoulders up to his head. "We should start getting ready, we only have half an hour until we'll need to leave for Undyne's house." Papyrus helps Sans get up off the couch with a mighty pull and hurries off to his room to pack up his things, telling Sans that he should do the same.

"Alright bro, I'll grab some stuff."

Sans goes slowly up to his room and sits down on his floor. "Ugh." He lays down and rolls over lazily, grabbing the first blanket he saw and a squashed pillow.

"Can't wait... for this to be over"

The skeleton brothers arrive right on time at Undyne's house. Both carrying a bag with their blankets and such.

"Hey you two! come on in, it's gonna be great!" Undyne says, loudly welcoming them into her house.

Inside they sit at Undyne's small table, talking about what they would do first. "So I was thinking we could play some music and make some spaghetti, them maybe play some wrestling games!" Papyrus of course, thought this was a perfect idea while Sans sits with his chin on the table, half asleep already.

"YEAAAAAH!" Undyne screams at the top of her lungs, screamo music playing just as loud from her radio. Sans jumps up, eyes snapping open wide and covers where his ears would be.

Papyrus seems to not take notice of this though, as he head bangs right along with their fishy friend. "LET'S MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI!"

Sans bolts from the house somehow without the two screaming maniacs noticing. He hurries away until the music was bearable and sinks down to the ground.

Thankfully the spaghetti only took about half an hour to make and they turned the ear splittingly loud music off once they were done.

"SANS! THE SPAGHETTI IS DONE!" Papyrus calls out the door. "Yeah, okay. I'm coming." Sans slowly gets up and trudges back to the fish shaped house.

"I can't wait to taste the spaghetti we made together, It'll taste like friendship and screams!" Undyne laughs at Papyrus's sentence and takes a huge bite of the meal. "Not bad." she says with a slight grimace. Sans walks into the house just after they get done laughing, only one of them knowing why.

"Ay'" Sans says, sitting on the floor.

"Brother, why are you sitting on the floor?" Sans shrugs and lays back, letting his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

 _"~Sans~" A sing-song voice says._

 _"~Sans~" It says again, this time a bit lower._

 _"SANS!" the voice shouts, this time in a stern, 'you're in trouble' voice._

 _Sans bolts up and looks around himself._

 _A black void covers everything around him, no noise could be heard other than the echo of the voice that had just shouted. "Why did you leave me Sans?" the voice asks, sounding a bit closer._

 _"You left me here." The voice is even closer._

 _"To rot in this void." Closer still, echoing each word over and over, creating an overload of voices._

 _"Alone." Sans looks around, knowing that with how close the voice sounded, he should have been able to see it's owner. His breathing now getting more shallow and quick._

 _The airy voice is now right in his ear, saying one simple sentence, all the echoing stopping, making an uncomfortable calm "And now you will too."_

 _Sans feels something dripping with some sort of goo grab onto his leg and quickly tugging him to the ground where more somethings take hold of his one of his arms and his other leg._

 _He tries to shout out to someone, anyone, to save him, but he found he couldn't make a noise. He tries to yell even louder, but still nothing happens._

 _The somethings take hold of him tighter and tighter until a new voice comes through the thick silence._

 _"SANS, WAKE UP!"_

"SANS WAKE UP"

Papyrus takes hold of his brother's shoulders, shaking them gently.

Sans' eyes shoot open and he immediately starts sobbing, tears streaming down his face like duel waterfalls. "Sans, Sans, it's okay, calm down." Papyrus says, trying to make his brother calm.

But Sans doesn't seem to hear him. He curls in on himself, bringing his hand up to his mouth and biting it with tiny fangs attached to either side of his mouth. "Sans, please..."

Sans bites harder down on his hand, small cracks appearing from the bite.

"Sans, stop! Please, you're hurting yourself!" Papyrus tries to pull his hand out of his mouth but only succeeds in making his teeth scrape against his bony hand.

"Papyrus, what's going on?" Undyne looks at the pair on the floor, unsure of what to do.

"Undyne, hand me that blanket." Papyrus says coolly.

Undyne grabs the blanket Papyrus pointed to, a dark green thick blanket that had multiple stains and patches on it, and tosses it to the taller skeleton who was sitting next to his melting down brother, not daring to touch him and make it worse.

Papyrus wraps the blanket tightly but carefully around Sans, making sure he doesn't hurt him. "It's okay Sans it was only a dream, you're okay."

Undyne stands awkwardly a couple feet away from the brothers, trying to think of ways to be useful in this situation. "Undyne, do you have anything like a sponge, or a wash-cloth?" Papyrus asks, watching his brother rock back and forth, biting his hand so hard a bit of red starts to form around his teeth.

Undyne nods and fishes around in a drawer, pulling out a clean yellow sponge and bringing it to Papyrus. "Thanks." he says, prying his brother's jaw open with all his might and slipping the sponge in as a barrier between his hand and teeth.

"It's okay brother." He says, now pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Paps, what's happening?" Undyne asks again.

"He's having a melt-down. it-it's something like a panic attack and a mental break down put together into one terrible experience. I get them sometimes too, but Sans normally only gets them after a bad nightmare." Papyrus turns his attention back to Sans as he lets out a whine and lets his hand fall out of his mouth and into the blanket that has sense loosened.

Papyrus pulls the blanket tighter around his brother. "I'm, uh, sorry?" Undyne says, pulling at her long hair.

"What? no, it's just kinda a part of life with us..." Papyrus tells Undyne with a mix of sadness and acceptance in his voice.

"Oh..."

* * *

The next morning Sans wakes up wrapped up in his old blanket on Undyne's dining room floor, his brother laying next to him, just far enough away that it wasn't suffocating and just close enough for him to feel comfort in his brother being there.

He sits up and sees Undyne, fast asleep on the table, was snoring like an army of chain saws.

Quickly Sans starts remembering the night before. "Ugh..." he groans, flopping back down.

 _'I can't believe I had a melt-down in front of Undyne.'_ Sans thinks, not wanting to move, but wanting so badly to leave.

"Sans?"

Papyrus sits up next to his brother. "You okay?"

Sans puts his hands on his face and groans again. He clenches his hands on top of his face and flinches. "Ow..."

He moves his right hand so that it was in his line of vision.

Two holes with little dents in between were on his hand, a red substance all around the holes.

"..."

Sans tries to ask Papyrus what happened with his hand but he can't get any words out.

He points to his hand and makes a 'what' motion with his hands. "Oh, yeah, your hand. You may have bitten it...a lot. During a teeny weeny melt-down, but don't worry, it was fine, and Undyne's totally cool."

Papyrus tries to down play his brother's melt-down so he doesn't freak out. "besides, Undyne barely noticed" He says with a nervous laugh.

Sans gives his brother a skeptical look.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Okay!_ So maybe it was a little bigger than what I first said... And _maybe_ Undyne noticed... very much." Sans drops his head and puts his hands flat out in the air, pulling them to his chest, making the sign language gesture for leave. "We can't leave now, our host hasn't even woken up yet."

"Who hasn't woken up yet?"

Sans drops the rest of the way to the ground, letting his head hit the floor with a groan.

"Wow, didn't know my voice was so annoying." Undyne says getting off the table. "Hey, uh, Sans. Are you like, you know, alright an' everything?"

Undyne stands there in her kitchen, very obviously feeling just as awkward as Sans was.

He nods his head and puts his skull on Papyrus' leg. "He's fine, it's fine. But would it be okay if we maybe just left? Sans is kinda not feeling it today."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead, it's fine." Undyne says quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow for training right?"

"Yup." Papyrus says, gathering their things.

"Thanks Undyne, Bye." Papyrus picks up his and Sans' things along with Sans himself and heads out the door.

"Thanks for understanding." Papyrus says over his shoulder.

"N-no problem."

* * *

This one was on melt downs, specifically Sans' meltdowns. It was suggested by SaphireDemonStar, hope I made it satisfactory! His nightmare wasn't that bad but Sans had been having an overwhelming day beforehand.

I definitely feel like total garbage after a melt down, especially when it happened in front of other people than my close family, and that's what I was trying to portray with this one. I also normally go nonverbal after a meltdown so that's why i put that in there. I don't know how other people handle their melt downs, but I personally end up scratching my arms open :I

Thanks for reading, give the story a review to tell me any suggestions, comments, or even just to tell your experiences with Autism! until next time! see ya! ;3


	6. Chapter 6: Dangers And The Battle Body

**(2126 words)**

Papyrus, wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants, jumps down the stairs of his and his brother's house, bounding into the living room where Sans is lounging on the couch.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He says, lifting his head up a bit.

Papyrus bounces up and down on his toes. "Sans, Sans, Sans! There's a costume party and We both got invited!" Sans sits up, a bit shocked. "What? really?"

"YES SANS, I WOULDN'T LIE!" Papyrus starts pacing the room, a huge smile plastered on his face. "BUT I NEED HELP MAKING MY COSTUME!" Sans lays back lazily and puts his hands behind his head. "What makes you think I know how to make anything?"

"BECAUSE BROTHER, I'VE SEEN YOUR PROJECTS! THEY'RE AMAZING!" Papyrus shouts, throwing his hands in the air.

Sans, irked, sits up once again. "Wh-What? I-I don't-"

"Don't even try! I know you made your favorite jacket!" Papyrus puts his hands on his hips.

"Paps, I-I don't know. I mean, yeah, I guess I made a couple of things but I don't think I can do something like-" Papyrus holds up his hand, stopping his brother.

"Sans, please? This means the world to me! And we never get invited to things!"

Papyrus watches his brother pleadingly, his gaze never leaving his eyes.

"... GAH! fine! waddya want?" Papyrus bursts with joy and launches himself at his brother. "AHHH SANS, THANK YOU!" Sans flinches as Papyrus comes in contact with him. "What do you have in mind?"

"OH! I WAS THINKING, IT COULD BE A BATTLE BODY! LIKE WITH A CAPE AND EVERYTHING!"

"Yeash Paps, when is this party anyways?"

"In two days."

Sans face-palms and sighs. "Papyrus, it takes some time to make something, especially a whole costume." Papyrus' face drops and his enthusiasm dissipates.

"But, you know what? I bet we could do it together." As soon as Sans says this Papyrus hops up, pulling Sans with him.

"We need to go to the fabric store! We need to get the stuff for the costume!"

"Now Paps?" Sans says, looking up at his tall brother. "YES!"

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

They reach the store in record time, most likely because Papyrus was sprinting and dragging Sans behind him.

"COME ON SANS!" Papyrus shouts once they reach the store. "Dude, I- have- never- gone that fast- in my life." Sans huffs, bending over to catch his breath.

"Good, you need the exercise." Papyrus says blandly, walking inside the store.

Once they both were inside, they were greeted with the sight of tons of fabrics all lined up.

"Okay, what do you want everything made of?" Sans asks.

Papyrus stands in the entryway, completely entranced by all of the fabrics.

"Paps?"

Papyrus blinks a few times and turns back to his brother. "Yes, yes. It needs to have a red cape, and, definitely a symbol on the chest, also it'll need to be just like armor so we need to find something sturdy. We'll also need gloves, can you make gloves?"

Sans looks down at the floor and gives a nervous chuckle. "Um, could we just, uh, take this one step at a time?" Papyrus nods and clasps a hand on his brother's shoulder, making him shiver. "OF COURSE BROTHER!"

Everyone in the store turns there heads towards the entrance where the brothers were. "Volume paps." Sans whispers.

"Sorry."

Sans starts walking towards a rack of plain fabrics. "Anyways, let's just start with the cape idea. Pick out a fabric that you'd want for a cape." Papyrus scans the rack until he gets to a small section with red fabrics.

He reaches out, touching each one, feeling it's texture, weight, and pattern. "Sans, I found a perfect one!" Papyrus holds out a big roll of red silky fabric.

Sans picks up some of the fabric and feels it himself.

It was decently heavy for fabric, it had no engraved pattern, only pure, flat silkiness.

"Nice one bro. Now how long do you want the cape to be?"

"Wait, can it be a scarf?! That'd be so much better!" Papyrus says in an almost yell.

"Sure. how long do you want the _scarf_ to be?"

"Well, it still needs to almost be like a cape, so... maybe down to the bottom of my ribs?" Papyrus shows where he wants it to end with his hand. "Okay, that's doable." Sans does some mental math and takes a pad of paper and a pen out of his pocket, writing out the dimensions.

They go on like this, finding the right fabrics and figuring out how much they'd need.

They quickly had a cart full of fabrics of all sorts. Papyrus just needed gloves.

"Brother, I found the perfect fabric for my gloves!" Papyrus pulls out a roll of red leather-like rubber out of a scrap pile and brings it closer to Sans to check out. "The other side is lined with a fleece like stuff and the outside is fabulous!"

Sans takes the fabric into his own hands and immediately shudders, dropping it onto the floor.

"Sans, you dropped it." Papyrus says blandly.

"Whoops, Guess I couldn't get a grip on the situation." He chuckles.

"Ugh, really Sans?" Papyrus picks up the dropped item and hands it back to Sans. "Feel it, doesn't it feel great!?" Sans takes the fabric and discretely pulls his sleeves over his hands so that he wasn't touching it directly. "Yeah bro, feels great."

"Sans, I can tell you aren't touching it." Papyrus says with his hands on his hip bones.

Sans smiles sheepishly at Papyrus. "Oh, heh heh, right." He pulls the sleeve back and brushes his fingers lightly across the fabric, wincing. "Ah- I-I mean it's great!"

"Let's go check out and we can get started making it." Papyrus watches his brother with a careful eye but follows after his speed walking brother.

* * *

The brothers made it only a half of the way home before something happened.

Papyrus walks ahead of Sans, his long legs stretching as far as they'd go.

"Oof!"

Papyrus bumps into a tall monster holding a rusted knife.

"Oh, I'm sorry friend, I didn't mean to run into you." Papyrus stands up and reaches his hand out to shake the other's. "I'm Papyrus, what's your name?"

The obviously hostile monster gains a fighting position and holds his knife up in front of him.

"Papyrus, let's leave this guy alone. He doesn't seem to want to make friends right now." Sans tries to grab his brother's arm to pull him away but Papyrus takes another step towards the knife welding monster. "Don't be silly Sans, everyone wants to make new friends!"

Unfortunately, as soon as Papyrus finishes his sentence, the monster lunges at the brothers, swiping the knife towards them.

Papyrus yelps and Sans grabs his arm, teleporting them into their living-room, just in the nick of time. Sans huffs and puffs, completely out of breath from his teleport.

"Wowie..." Papyrus breaths out. "He was not a very nice friend."

"Na, he wasn't Paps."

Sans picks himself up off the floor and starts up to his room. "Ima start on that costume before I can't."

Papyrus, on the other hand, lays on the floor in a bit of a daze from the teleport.

"Wowie..."

* * *

For the next two days the only thing Sans did was work on Papyrus' costume. He knew how much it meant to him so it was worth it.

Although when it came to the gloves...

"Agh!" Sans hisses.

It was three in the morning and the only thing left was to finish the gloves.

The only problem being that every time he touched the damn things it felt like a million needles were being stuck into his bones. He only needed to finish the stitching on the second glove an then he'd never have to touch them again.

"Almost done- _Damn it!_ " he shouts. he had stuck himself with the needle he had been using, red fluid oozing out of the pin prick.

He throws the nearly finished glove down to the floor and pulls his hand made hoodie snugly around himself, the weight he had added to it with poly pellets giving him some comfort.

He plops down next to the unfinished glove, needle, and spool of thread, completely exhausted.

"I'll just finish it later." he says, drifting off to sleep.

But in mere hours Papyrus is shaking him awake, fully dressed in his costume.

"SANS! LOOK AT IT!"

Sans barely opens his eyes and sees Papyrus beaming at him, fully gloved hands on hips. "Paps, the glove, it's not-"

"It's fine brother, I saw you were tired and finished the glove myself!" Sans gratefully looks at his brother, eyes wandering to the left glove, where a crude, black stitch could be seen.

"Good job papy." Sans says, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. "I'm never taking this off!"

"But Sans, what about your costume?"

Papyrus stares at Sans, concerned.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm sure I can find something. You go head down stairs, I'll be down in a minute." Papyrus nods and leaves the room, walking down into the living room and sitting on the couch, already fidgeting.

Luckily for an impatient Papyrus, Sans came down ten minutes later wearing a lab coat and little half reading glasses.

"Lets get going."

Papyrus rushes out the door, 'Nyeh heh heh-ing', Sans following behind, the hood of his jacket sticking out of the back of his lab coat.

* * *

 **This one was on Papyrus' battle body/ textures and a little bit about danger, and not being able to sense it. These topics were suggested by Nat.f (danger) and Madison02 (clothing sensitivity)**

 **I wasn't sure i'd be able to make a whole one-shot about the danger one so I found another topic that it'd fit smoothly with, I hope that's okay with the two of you :S**

 **For me, there aren't many textures that are 'bad', but there are mixes of textures, like chalk and fabric are a BIG no-no. Also chalk in general, but sense i'm a gymnast, that's pretty hard to avoid.**

 **Also I think I'm pretty good about danger and the like... I think.**

 **now time to answer some guests!**

 **Rye Bread: You're totally fine, i love seeing other people's ideas! The alphys thing sounds so perfect, like all of it. seriously I think it's now going to be cannon. about Papyrus seeming more knowledgeable, really Alphys could have said something but, What i was intending was for these all to happen at different times. like sans shut-down was the first one he'd ever had, but the melt-down one could have been something that's happened before and Papyrus knew how to deal with it. And with seeming uncaring, that happens with me too, like a lot.**

 **Raelea: thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you are liking this! I totally get that churning feeling too, mostly when I find a really good fan-fic that I love.**

 **Adog312: well hyper-focus, the way you explained it, sounded a lot like how i'd explain a special interest! so I'd say they probably are the same thing, though, i'll add hyper-focus to the description. and Aspergers i do have in the description, though in the stories The brothers don't really know about the autism spectrum so they haven't said anything about Aspergers or Autism, which really all could be called Autism because it's on the autism spectrum. And dude, a 4x4 foot replica of Hogwarts... THAT'S AMAZING! (2nd review) Yeah, these are mostly focusing on the more obvious autistic traits so far, like meltdowns and the like, so it'll seem "worse". XD**

 **Lauren: Happy you like it! Thanks for pointing out the things I missed, I'm dyslexic so saying that I missed things is helpful. *double thumbs up***

 **NEMO: yeah, the fact that I wasn't seeing any fanfics that centered around autism was part of the reason I started making this. I wanted to see something that wasn't a thing so I made it a thing!**

 **Jack: Thank you!**

 **that was all the guest reviews so far, sorry for some of the older ones, I forgot to get to earlier.**

 **Till next time,** _ **bu-bye!**_ **.O/**


	7. Chapter 7: Reveal

**(1845 words)**

* * *

"Al, I don't know about this..."

Sans sits on the floor in Alphys living-room up on the surface.

Alphys sitting cross-legged across from him, eating instant noodles. "It'll be fine, it's not a big deal. Lot's of people and monsters have it, and nobody is going to treat you or Papyrus differently."

Sans pulls his hood up over his skull, the pellets inside making a soft swishing sound. "But what if they do? I mean, you didn't change, only because you could see it from the beginning. But everyone else..."

Alphys reaches a hand out to comfort Sans, but thinks better of it and instead scoots beside him, letting him rest his skull on her shoulder.

"it'll be okay. No one is going to act different. And afterwards you will feel so much better. Plus everyone will be able to help when things aren't going so good."

Sans nods into her shoulder, remaining silent.

"D'you wanna tell Papyrus the plan?"

"Probably should." Sans mutters, closing his eyes.

"Everyone's gonna be here in an hour, and Papyrus still needs to get back with the eggs." Alphys says, half changing the subject. "Yeah." San says quietly, obviously dreading telling everyone about this.

"Alphys?"

"Yeah Sans?"

"What do you think it's like not to be Autistic?"

Alphys lays her head on top of Sans'

"I don't know."

* * *

Thankfully Papyrus made it to Alphys house with forty-five minutes to spare before their friends started to arrive.

As soon as Papyrus had walked in the door he had shouted about how hard it was to find 'good eggs' these days.

"Papyrus, do you remember that thing we were gonna tell everyone tonight?" Sans says sleepily, already feeling low on spoons.

"Of course! We were gonna tell our friends that we both are Autistic!" Papyrus obviously wasn't feeling the same way about all this that Sans was. He was so much more open and a bit oblivious at times.

"Okay, but also, um maybe let me and Alphys here do more of the talking?" Sans stands up from where he was sitting with Alphys and stands in front of his brother with his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" Papyrus asks innocently.

"Well, uh, we just think we'd... take turns?" Sans tries to think up an excuse for not letting Papyrus babble off anything and everything to everyone. "Yeah," Alphys starts "you two were going to take turns telling things about ourselves that the others didn't know, although I can help with explaining things"

Sans looks at Alphys, surprised, whispering "I thought you weren't going to say anything"

"I thought you needed some back up." she smiles.

Papyrus, his happy aura returning, bounds off to the kitchen to make dinner for everyone with a loud- "Okay!"

Sans sits back down with Alphys, this time on the couch, trying to not freak out about what he's about to do.

 _Ding-dong_

The doorbell rings, seemingly too loud for Sans at the moment, and he covers his 'ears'

"I'll get it." Alphys says, getting up from the couch.

Alphys opens the door, to only be jumped by her crush. "Alphys! how's it goin'!?" she shouts.

Sans doesn't even try to hide the fact that Undyne's loud voice was killing his senses, seeing as he was going to tell them all in just a few minutes. "Hey Sans, what's with you?"

Sans takes his hands away from his skull and shoves them into his pockets. "Nothin'. You're just a little loud..."

"Yeesh, what crawled up your-"

"Hello, I'm sorry we're late." Toriel and frisk come through the still open door, holding a container that no doubt held a pie.

"Oh, no. it's fine." Alphys says, closing the door after they had gotten all the way inside. "We actually have an announcement to make, so it's actually better this way, giving us more time and all."

 _'What's the announcement?'_ Frisk signs.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Alphys replies with a smile.

* * *

Before they knew it they had everyone completely fed and sitting in the living-room, ready for their announcement. Asgore hadn't turned up but they chalked that up to 'Toriel would have left if he came'.

Sans sits in front of everyone with Papyrus by his side. Alphys hovers beside the couch, ready to help at any moment.

"So, um, We've got something to tell you all... But you probably already knew that."Sans says, earning him a couple chuckles.

"You sound like you're about to announce your proposal, get on with it." Undyne says, making Sans feel more nervous.

"Heh heh, whoops sorry. I thought You'd find my proposal _humerus_ , I guess not. That's okay though, nothing gets under my _skin._ "

Alphys rolls her eyes while Toriel and Frisk share a laugh.

Papyrus scowls and nudges his brother. "Right right, sorry." Sans shoves his hands deep into his pockets and looks down. "Well, what I'm trying to say is, Me an' Paps, We're both autistic."

Undyne looks completely bored, while Toriel looks confused. Frisk on the other hand, who had lived on the surface before they went to the underground, knew what it was so they sat next to their adoptive mother and waited for it all to go down.

"I'm sorry, what is _'Autistic'_? I've never heard of it." Toriel says in a light tone.

"Well it's um, A spectrum disorder that uh affects the way our _'brains'_ work." Toriel nods.

Undyne groans. "So what? Is this new _thing_ going to change things, like can Papyrus still train?"

Papyrus, seemingly tired of his 'vow of silence', finally pipes up "Of course I can still train! I've been training this whole time, and I was still Autistic!" Undyne looks at him skeptically but lets it drop after a couple seconds.

Frisk hops off the couch and walks up to the brothers and signs _'Can I give you a hug?'_ to Sans. "Uh, sure kid." Frisk wraps their arms around Sans. quickly after they reach up and pull him down a bit. "I understand." Frisk whispers.

They stand up and turn to Papyrus, not even needing to ask as he envelopes Frisk in a huge hug. "Thank you for the hug human!" Papyrus uses his nickname for Frisk that had stuck around sense their travels through the underground.

Frisk quickly moves back to the couch where they snuggle up to Toriel.

"Anyways, we decided to tell you this because sometimes things don't go so well and we might need some help..." Undyne sits up straight. "Like what."

"Well for me, I sometimes have this thing were I can't talk and it's really frustrating, and there are times where everything is too much and I'm really stressed and I have a melt-down."

"Is that what happened at my house that one time?" Undyne interrupts.

"Y-Yeah, that was a melt-down..." Sans trails off, not completely comfortable with talking about his melt-downs.

"Hey Papyrus, how about you say something?" Alphys suggests. "OH YEAH!" Papyrus shouts. "Well some of the worse things are Melt-downs, I normally have more of those than Sans. But there are good things too, like, what Sans calls, special interests! I love puzzles, and I know just about everything about them, like who was the first monster in the underground to make one or what the scientific names of traps are and-"

"Papyrus, you're rambling." Undyne says.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, well Sans calls it an info-dump, and he said most people wouldn't want to hear it, but he does, so it's fine." Papyrus says, letting himself loose some luster.

Sans falls back from his sitting position so that he's laying on the floor.

Alphys notices this and decides it's time to wrap things up. "Sorry to cut this short, but I'm getting too tired to stay up much longer."

"Oh yes, we'll leave. Frisk seems tired anyways." Toriel looks down to her child to see them sound asleep. "Good bye, thank you for the meal." Toriel says before she closes the door, Frisk laying in her arms.

Undyne stands up and walks over to her crush. "Hey, is it okay if I crash here tonight?"

Alphys glances at the Skele-bros, seeing the smaller of the two laying on the floor, she knew he was dangerously low on spoons. "Um, n-not tonight, I have a-uh thing tomorrow morning."

"Alright then, see ya Al."

"Bye." Alphys replies quickly, shutting the door after Undyne.

Alphys lets out a sigh and goes over to the brothers. Papyrus was sitting cross-legged next to Sans who was still laying on the floor, eyes wide open, but he was obviously exhausted.

"Well you did it, and I barely had to say anything." Alphys says, sitting down on the other side of Sans.

Sans nods, not saying anything.

"I think it all went swimmingly." Papyrus says with a huge grin. "Although I wish everyone didn't have to go so soon"

Alphys lays down next to Sans. "It was getting late, and you two are staying over, so I thought it would be best if everyone else left." Papyrus thinks this over then smiles again. "Oh, that makes sense!"

They sit in silence for a long time before anyone does anything.

Sans blinks and stares up at the ceiling "Thanks Al."

* * *

 **This chapter was on revealing their Autism/Aspergers. it was suggested by ravenclawoutcast13. I hope I made this to your liking, I'm not sure if I had enough reactions, but I haven't been able to wright much.**

 **I personally haven't told many people about me being autistic except for people one time i did tell a small group of people it was really awkward because one of them tried to correct me with person first language.**

 **I had a guest review, Rye Bread, about how they thought Alphys might be autistic too, so I obviously loved the idea and now it's cannon here! So now that I've established that Alphys is autistic, i thought she'd be a great help to the brothers, like with encouragement and advice.**

* * *

 **guest review!**

 **Nat.f: Of course I'd feature your suggestion! I'm not that famous ;) And about your other suggestion, i'll see what I can do.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, tell me what you thought with a review and if you have a suggestion go ahead and put that in a review too!**

 **Also one last thing, I've made an ask blog for this story, it's called 'AskTheAutisticSkele-Bros' on tumblr, so if that interests you, go check it out! you can ask the brothers questions about anything or you could ask me things too!**


	8. Chapter 8: Comfort Items: Sans

**(947 words)**

"SANS! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Sans runs faster than he ever had in his life, closing the door to his room, just now realizing it didn't have a lock.

He'd have to change that.

"Paps please! gimme one more day!" Sans shouts through his door.

"SANS, YOU SAID THAT A WEEK AGO!" Papyrus yells, now right at the door.

Sans looks around in a panic, he grabs a book from his floor and quickly teleports to an almost unknown closet under the stairs.

He hears Papyrus swing his door open and shout.

"SANS!"

 _'Okay, I just gotta stay hidden until his shift starts, he'd never be late for work.'_ Sans thinks to himself.

He pulls out the book he grabbed and lets out a quiet groan. "Did I really just grab the only book in the house that is impossible to read!?" he says in a whisper-shout.

He opens the book anyways and starts on chapter one.

After only fifteen minutes of trying to read the book he throws it against the wall with a frustrated grunt. He had only gotten to page three and the written accents were killing his brain.

"AH-HA!"

Sans looks up in shock when he sees his brother standing over him.

"I knew you couldn't hide from me!" Papyrus says, hands on hips.

Sans shrinks back and puts his arms around himself. "No Papyrus, please!" he begs, but it was to no avail. Papyrus reaches into the small closet and yanks Sans's coat off of him. "Sans, this has needed cleaning for forever!"

Papyrus turns and walks away to go put the coat through the wash. "Don't be such a baby about this, you'll get it back in an hour or so."

Sans, left in his white t-shirt and shorts, watches the retreating form of his brother, his arms wrapped tightly around himself.

He feels too open, too exposed. It felt like he couldn't breath and the world was going to fall in on itself.

He rocks back and forth, biting his hand all the while.

His breath came in short quick gasps and he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as they would go.

He feels tears drip down his face and sweat form on his neck.

All he could think about was that he couldn't breath, he didn't have his coat, and he wouldn't be able to get it back fast enough.

* * *

"Sans!?"

"Sans!"

"SANS!"

Sans is pulled out of his personal hell by the sound of his brothers voice.

"Sans, I know you like your coat, but this is a little ridiculous!"

Papyrus drapes Sans' newly washed coat over-top of him. "Sans?" Papyrus seemingly just now noticing Sans' shaking and rocking. "Sans, don't bite your hand like that, you're going to hurt yourself!" Papyrus tries to pull Sans' hand out of his jaws but it was firmly placed between his teeth.

Papyrus helps Sans into his coat by putting his arms in for him.

Sans seemed unresponsive when Papyrus did this so he takes his brother into his arms and squeezes him tightly.

They stay like this for who knows how long before Sans starts to react to things again, dropping his hand from his mouth.

"Sans, I know this was horrible for you but it really did need to be washed."

Sans just nods and curls up in his brothers arms, not caring that he looked like a frightened child.

"Are we gong to have to do this every week?" Papyrus asks.

Sans nods again, closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep after a long half a day.

* * *

 **Sorry that I haven't been updating this story very much, it feels like forever sense it's been updated. I really have no excuse not to.**

 **Anywho! this was on comfort items, only Sans' though, I will do Papyrus's later. This was suggested by therealgirlygeek! I also included a bit of two other suggestions that I didn't think I could find a way to make them their own chapters.**

 **There was one suggested by Nat.f and it was Sans having a hard time reading. And there was one by DragonRidersRulz who said about Papyrus being a little OCD. Its not very noticeable but I tried to make him needing to wash the coat an OCD thing... I'm not sure if it worked out well.**

 **I really don't have many comfort items at the moment, mostly because I'm almost always at Gymnastics and I can't really have extra things there.**

 **But I do still have a stuffed animal that I got from my dad when I was five, he's really old and ratchet-y but when I go to a hotel or something like that You'd better believe he's coming with me.**

 **I feel like Sans would have a huge connection to his coat, not just because of the weighted aspect of it, but because he is always having it, never having a different one.**

 **~~~Guest time!~~~**

 **Nat.f : Yeah, I'm pretty sure the underground has gone deaf at leas five times from Papyrus alone XD And super cool! I love meeting other Spectrumites!**

 **Thank you all for reading, give me a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have a suggestion don't be afraid to put that in there too!**

 **If you have a question you want to ask the skelebros directly go to the AskTheAutisticSkele-Bros tumblr where you can ask them or me anything!**

 **Until next time, Bye! .O/**


	9. Chapter 9: Echolalia Vocal Stimming

**Ima take a break from the suggestions for this chapter if that's alright with y'all, you've been so great and supportive, giving me wonderful suggestions, but I really wanted to wright this one.**

* * *

 **(772 words)**

Sans walks out in the snowdin forest, humming a soft tune to himself.

He walks with his hands in his pockets right past his sentry post and deeper into the forest. Yeah Papyrus would be mad at him for skipping work, but if he's looking for humans he'd be closer to where they'd come from anyways.

He walks until he reaches the big purple doors to the ruins, plopping down in the snow next to the entryway, though it hadn't been used as one for years.

Sans sighs and knocks on the door twice and says. "Knock Knock"

He pauses for a moment and then goes again.

"Knock Knock."

pause.

"Knock Knock"

He goes on like this for an hour, just knocking on the door and repeating that one word.

He doesn't know why he does this, he just does. The word feels nice.

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?"

Sans jumps and almost falls over in the snow.

He didn't expect a reply.

Nobody ever has done this before, He's always been able to do this without someone saying anything. He didn't want someone to interrupt. He didn't want anybody to know.

"Uh... Dishes."

"Dishes who?" a soft, calm voice say from behind the door

"Dishes a very bad joke!"

Sans lets out a breath of relief as the seemingly female voice bursts out in laughter.

"Knock Knock." The female voice says

"W-Who's there?" Sans stutters out.

"Atch"

"Atch who?"

"Bless You!"

The female voice laughs again at her own joke, Sans only laughing a little bit, still not feeling right after being interrupted in his knocking.

"I-I didn't know anyone lived in the ruins anymore." Sans say.

"Oh yes, I've lived here for quite a while now."

"Oh... So um how's it going?"

"I'm doing fine, how are you today?" the female voice says with another chuckle.

"I'm okay... I actually need to be at work right now, but uh, I can come back later?" Sans says, not really sure how to get out of the conversation. "Oh, yes of course! If you need to be doing something else I shouldn't keep you here."

"Okay, um see you later, but uh not really."

The voice laughs and Sans can hear a couple snorts along with it. "Alright I'll _'see'_ you later."

"Bye." Sans says awkwardly.

He quickly rushes away back to his sentry station.

When he makes it back he sits on the ground behind the station, huffing, short of breath.

"UGH!"

He flops back so that his head was beneith the table part of the station and knocks on the side.

"Knock Knock."

It just wasn't the same as the door.

"Knock Knock."

It sounded more hollow.

"Knock Knock."

The door had this special echo.

"Knock knock"

And it wasn't a freaking plank of wood!

"But I can't go back there _now_..."

He heaves a huge sigh and lets his arm drop.

"Knock Knock."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! this chapter was on Echolalia/ Vocal stimming. I wasn't sure which it would qualify for, and technically it was sort of auditory stimming as well. It wasn't a suggestion but it was in the tumblr post that inspired this whole thing. that post was by neverstopreading on tumblr.**

 **I myself don't stim like how I have Sans stimming but I do listen and sing the same song or same part of a song over and over.(I also like the way my voice sounds after i've been singing for hours on end) I am actually doing that right now and it's making it extremely hard to wright, but I can't stop XD**

 **(P.S. the song i'm stimming to is called Riot by three days grace, but if you don't like rock don't look it up, it's a** _ **very**_ **rock-ish song.)**

 **Anywho, give this a review and tell me what you thought. If you want, tell me what your auditiory/vocal sims are, if you have any.**

 **Also if you like ask blogs you can ask the autistic skelebros anything on the tumblr. (forgive me if I don't answer your ask very fast and others more quickly, sometimes it's just hard to art...)**

 **But thanks again, until next time! .O/**


	10. Chapter 10: Storms

**(1145 words)**

Ever sense they got to the surface, they realized how loud and almost scary things could be.

crowded buildings.

loud parks.

Bad thunderstorms.

Down in the underground they had never had a thunderstorm. The most that they had ever had was a bit of rain from waterfall.

The first couple of times up on the surface that they had had a thunderstorm it wasn't pretty. Most monsters had heard of thunderstorms before, and the skeleton brothers were no exception. Although, there were somethings that made them a bit more... challenging.

"SANS! SANS! THE SKY IS YELLING AT US!"

Sans sits in their kitchen which is a step lower than the rest of the house.

"Na bro, that's just thunder." He says, tensing up as he sees a bolt of lightning, anticipating the loud boom of thunder that was sure to fallow.

Three seconds later a clap of thunder rattles through the dark house, the power having gone out almost an hour ago.

"SEE BROTHER!? IT'S YELLING!" Papyrus shouts.

Sans stands up from his char and looks at papyrus before he starts pacing the kitchen. "No Paps, Thunder is basically just vibrations. The lightning is hot so it heats up the air around it. Hot air expands very quickly, pushing apart the air particles with force and creating more vibrations. Therefor, thunder is really only noise, completely harmless." Sans continues to pace, even though he was done talking.

An unexpected clap of thunder pounds through the house, causing Sans to yelp and Papyrus to rush to the window, looking outside in amazement. "Wow Sans this is pretty cool!"

"Yeah, sure." Sans replies, sitting on the floor as far away from the window as he could.

He had done his research. He knew all about thunderstorms and how they worked.

He also found out how _dangerous_ they could be.

He read story after story online about bad things happening in thunderstorms. Trees falling over onto houses, cars getting completely flipped over, tornadoes and hurricanes forming.

So he read up on every possible way to stay safe.

Stay indoors.

get to the lowest level of your house.

stay away from windows-

"Papyrus, get away from the window." Sans says, almost panicky.

"But the.. the uh, LIGHTNING! The lightning is so pretty!" Papyrus whines. "It doesn't matter, get away from the window, it could be dangerous." Sans tries to stay as far away from the window as possible, pushing his back into the wall.

"I thought you said that it was harmless." Papyrus says skeptically.

"The thunder's harmless, but the wind that comes with is isn't. And what if it starts hailing, that could be chunks of ice flying towards the window. Or what if something gets picked up by the wind and gets tossed through the window and hits you." Sans rambles on and on about things that could be dangerous about standing near the window during a thunderstorm.

When Sans finally stops Papyrus gets a little concerned. His brother obviously was distressed by the storm and he was making it worse, just by standing near the window. "You could call Alphys, she's seen all of those human history documentaries-"

"Anime." Sans corrects.

"Anime's so she's bound to know all about storms and stuff." Papyrus finishes.

"I already tried, the phone lines are down."

Now connection to anyone, unable to get to anyone because leaving the house was worse than standing by the window, and the power was out so they couldn't even be comforted by some light in the house.

Another clap of thunder sounds and Sans flinches, not entirely ready for it.

"Sans... Are you afraid of the storm?" Papyrus asks, legitimately worried.

"No. It's just that I know the storm's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt... _And the thunder is kind of really loud..._ " Sans adds in an almost whisper.

"Sans, you said yourself that thunder is just noise."

Sans pulls his hood up over his skull and shrinks back even more. "I know but it's just so loud that no matter how hard I try I can't help but be scared by it."

Papyrus stands with a blank face for a moment before walking away from the window and over to his distressed bother. "Sans, it's just noise, I know its loud and that's kinda scary but it really can't hurt you. And you know how I know that?" Papyrus doesn't wait for Sans to answer before continuing on. "Because _you_ told me. Only a few minutes ago!"

Papyrus bends his long legs and sits next to his brother. "And I know you would never lie to me so it'll be okay." As soon as he finishes his sentence he pulls Sans into a tight hug, tighter than what you'd give to someone else but perfect for Sans.

"Okay." Sans says, looking up and out the window along with Papyrus. Another clap of thunder goes by and Sans tenses up again, but this time he looks out the window to see lightning striking.

"You're right Paps, the lightning is pretty."

* * *

 **HI! This chapter was on thunderstorms and how the brothers dealt with them. It was suggested by merlinfrostG.**

 **I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I found out yesterday that I have strep throat and it's not the best feeling thing in the world. heh heh...**

 **I tried to make their opinions on the storm pretty much opposite, Sans not really liking the storm because he knew all about it and Papyrus liking the storm because he knew almost nothing about it.**

 **I'm more like Sans in this scenario because I will tolerate storms to an extent but when the thunder gets too loud it literally sends a wave of nauseous fear through my body each time it comes. I'll also start thinking of every single possible thing that could happen during the storm, and then try and prepare for that.**

 **~~~GUEST TIME~~~**

 **nat.F: I think you spelled it right? I don't know I'm dyslexic XD. But yeah, My mom said that she thinks is aspegers for me too, and she doesn't really like me saying that i'm autistic because most people think it's** _ **just**_ **nonverbal, all the time, rocking and grunting.**

 **And don't worry, there are no triggers pulled there! I think that's a really cool head-cannon, it actually gave me an idea for just a picture to make, although now might not be the best time to make it with the strep and all. ;D**

 **Thank you all for reading! tell me what you thought in a review and how about, what you think of thunder storms!**

 **Until next time! Bye! .O/**


	11. Chapter 11: Bullying

**(1679 words)**

It had been almost a week sense the brothers had told their friends that they were autistic. Everyone had taken it quite well and had only changed slightly, as is expected.

It had been difficult to start being okay stimming in front of their friends, at least for Sans, but it was beginning to feel okay again.

They all were going to go to the park one day for a picnic lunch but Papyrus and Undyne had to stay on schedule and went to go train, and Alphys was much too busy to go so it was just going to be Toriel, frisk, and Sans.

"Sans!" Toriel calls from across the park.

"Sans, we're over here!"

Sans looks around, trying to find the source of the voice when he spots them sitting at a picnic table under a tree.

He walks casually towards what he thought was just Toriel and Frisk when he sees another human sitting next to them.

"Uh, Hey kid. Who's your friend?" The new kid couldn't have been older then twelve years old.

Frisk spells out 'Harold' in sign language and smiles.

"Well it's nice to meet you Harold." Sans says politely, sitting down across from the kids.

"How's it going Tori?"

"Oh, I am doing well." Toriel says in her soft voice. "I do hope it's alright Frisk brought a friend along." Sans stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, totally fine. I'm not like Papyrus, a tiny change in plans isn't going to _get under my skin_. Heh heh." He chuckles nervously.

Because, yes. Yes it did 'get under his skin.'

"Oh, that's good. I was afraid we'd upset you." Toriel says, relieved.

Sans chuckles again.

"Anyways, we brought you a surprise." Toriel starts going through the picnic basket that she had brought. "You mean other than ol' Harold here?" Sans jokes.

"Ha ha, yes. Oh, here it is." Toriel pulls out a full sized bottle of ketchup and hands it to Sans. "Tori, you didn't have to do that." Sans says with a huge smile on his face. "It was Frisk's idea" She says in reply, causing Frisk to blush. "Well, thanks kid." Sans says.

'You're welcome' Frisk signs.

He opens the bottle and takes a big gulp from it, his hand twisting back and forth so that his palm was switching directions, causing the bones in his hand to rattle quietly.

"Hey, skele-dude. Can you stop that. It's really annoying, and it makes you look like a loonie."

Sans looks at Frisks friend Harold. "What?" He asks. Harold motions to his still moving hand and Sans quickly shoves it in his pocket. "And why are you wearing a winter coat? It's like eighty degrees."

"Well, um..." Sans tries to think up an excuse other than _'it feels good'_ but nothing was coming to mind.

"Ya know what, why don't you just mind your own business." Sans finally says, tired of being bullied by some twelve year old.

Sans goes back to drinking his condiments when the kid pipes up again. "What's with the ketchup? I mean, I know monsters have odd tastes but, ketchup?"

Sans makes his eyes go dark, and stares directly at the kid, his usual warm smile turning cold.

"Would you rather it be your blood?"

Harold trembles a little in his seat, scooting away slightly. "Y-You aren't allowed to purposely hurt a human, it's the law." He says shakily.

Sans returns his eyes to normal and his 'relaxed' demeanor returns. "Relax kid, I was _kid_ ding."

Harold crosses his arms and huffs. "You know, even for a monster you're weird. Like, I saw you wearing slippers! Like here. In the park."

Toriel sends a warning glance at the child but he doesn't seem to notice.

"My mom says that anybody, monster or human, that doesn't present themselves correctly doesn't have enough respect for themselves, let alone others." He leans closer to Sans, somehow gaining a pompous air around him. "Seeing as you're wearing pink slippers, I'd say it's pretty accurate."

Frisk turns towards their friend and nudges him, seeing that Sans was getting angered and flustered.

"What? it's true." He says in a whiny voice.

Sans leans back, digging his fingers into his ribs through his padded pockets, the chirping of birds suddenly becoming too loud and the laughter of children in the park echoing through his skull.

"I'm going to go for a walk around the park." Sans grits out.

"Okay, stay safe." Toriel calls after him in a motherly tone.

"I'll be fine." Sans says, already walking away.

He walks stiffly towards the path that went around the park, his thoughts clouding his mind.

 _'That kid!'_

"Ugh." He says out loud.

 _'I'm freaking nineteen and I'm getting picked on by a twelve year old.'_

 _'Why did I even listen to that punk, I should have just moved and left right away.'_

 _'I'm so freaking stupid, I shouldn't have even came, I knew it wasn't going to turn out well'_

 _'I should have just listened to my instinct.'_

As Sans is lost in his thought two small children dash in front of his path, running through a muddy puddle, causing some mud to fling up onto Sans and the children to trip him up.

"WHOA!"

Sans falls face first into the two inch deep mud puddle, mud soaking into every crack and crevasse in his skull.

From across the park a high pitched laugh could be heard. Sans pushes himself up from the ground onto his hands and knees, looking to where the laugh came from.

And low and behold, there was Harold, laughing his head off.

At that moment it was all too much.

The laugh.

The mud.

The bullying.

The noise of everything.

Too much.

Sans curls up in a ball, his face in his knees, and screams.

He screams so ear splittingly loud that Harold and Frisk covered their ears from across the park.

Not even his weighted jacket could calm him down at the moment.

"Sans! Sans, are you alright?!" Toriel shouts, running over to the fallen skeleton. She kneels down by him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "San-" Toriel tries but she gets cut off by another yelp, followed by a couple harsh sobs.

"Oh, Oh no. Sans, how can I help? Please tell me what to do." She begs, Frisk and her friend jogging up beside him.

As soon as they take in the scene the two children react in very different ways.

Frisk kneels next to their mother, trying to comfort the sobbing skeleton while Harold huffs and rolls his eyes.

"What a baby. Just because he fell in a puddle? Pu-lease!"

Toriel turns around, her face completely neutral. "Harold, I'm going to need you to shut your mouth and back off for a couple of minutes or you may be in some serious danger."

Frisk takes Harold by the hand and leads him a few feet away, whispering in his ear.

Just hearing Frisk's voice was stunning enough, but what they said scared the pants off the kid.

He quickly ran away, supposedly to his own house as Frisk goes back over to their mother and Sans with a concerned expression on their face.

Sans sits in his mud stained clothes, biting down hard on his hand and rocking back and forth. The meltdown hitting him full force now, with tears streaming down his face.

"Sans, please calm down." Toriel says, pleading once more, though calming down would be harder than that.

She sits there for another unsure moment before she takes a reckless chance and dives in, almost crushing him in a gigantic bear hug.

Sans gasps at first, causing Toriel to flinch but not let go. He then settles a little, loosening his jaw a bit off his now severely dented hand. His rocking slowed and the tears stopped completely.

They sit there like that for minutes upon minutes, drawing the attention of many passers by, but they pretend not to care, at least in Toriel's case, as she was preoccupied with Sans.

Finally Sans moves, wriggling free from Toriel's hold.

He doesn't look up. He doesn't talk. All he does is a few quick hand motions toward frisk and leaves.

He goes behind a tree and a quick flash of blue light could be seen, but only for a moment before it was gone.

Toriel looks to Frisk worriedly. "What did he say?"

Frisk takes out a small notepad they kept in their pocket, along with a pencil.

 _'He said he's going home.'_ They wrote.

 _'And he said thank you.'_

* * *

 **Hello! this chapter was on bullying, sort of... It was suggested by Mozart's Fantasy. They said:**

 **"I was wondering if maybe you could make a chapter where something happens to Sans after they tell the others (Maybe he gets picked on or something) and he has a meltdown when Papyrus isn't there and Toriel, Frisk, and whoever have to find a way to help him through it even though they aren't sure how."**

 **(Part of what they said anyways.) So I hope it was satisfactory!**

 **I personally have had this sort of thing happen to me before. I'll have someone who is younger than me but they somehow start bullying me and it really irks me. I don't think I've ever had a melt-down directly from it but i do know if anything goes wrong afterwards I'm down for the count.**

 **I had Sans go nonverbal after his melt-down because I know that sometimes happens to me and I'm pretty sure it'd happen to other people too.**

 **There were no guest reviews that I saw so that's everything! Thanks for reading! And until next time! .O/**


	12. Chapter 12: Not Alone

**(1428 Words)**

 **Just a quick warning, this chapter is basically a self insert chapter because I wasn't sure how else to do it. So if you don't like stories/chapters like that you can skip this one.**

* * *

Sans walked through the grocery store at almost eleven PM.

For what reason you ask?

Because he and Papyrus were out of spaghetti and Papyrus insisted that they not go one single day without spaghetti in their house.

So there he was, at now eleven fifteen PM grabbing a box of noodles off the shelf, hearing a passing conversation.

"You need to act more normal," A stout woman says angrily. "I'm tired of hearing about all of the things you and your sister think you have."

Sans secretly listens in, remaining somehow unnoticed for the time-being.

"But I do have it" a girl squeaks out, it seeming painful to do so. "You got me diagnosed."

The woman, most likely the girls mother looks at the shelf of food and back down to her list. "Well I think you can control it, at least to some extent." She grabs a can off the shelf and tosses it into their cart being pushed by an older girl with a puffy, curly bun on top of her head, looking very anxious while a little boy runs around the isle.

"It's all because of the internet. You two are on it too much and looking this stuff up, making yourselves think you have this shit. You never used to do all this weird crap before you started going on that- that _Tumblr_ thing. I want you off of it _now_."

The younger girl stays silent, her mouth opening like she was going to say something but then closing again.

Sans feels a little guilty about listening in on their conversation but what was he supposed to do? It was eleven twenty at night and there was practically nobody in the store.

Sans figures he should just get the sauce and leave but, it was just his luck that the woman and her children were standing right where the sauce was.

 _Great._

He watches as the woman tells the younger girl to get some spaghetti sauce and walks down the isle, the girl pushing the cart along with her.

The girl stands looking up at all of the different kinds of sauce, right in front of the kind he needed to get.

What was it with this family and being in the way?

"Uh, excuse me, _can_ I just grab that can right there?" He asks awkwardly.

The girl had curly brown hair, the ends dyed blue. her eyes were a bright blueish green but were filled with sorrow.

She nods and moves out of the way.

But not enough. Sans' elbow nudges into the girls bare arm and she gasps, tears springing to her eyes.

"Whoops, sorry- Uh..." He sees her standing there, her hand on her arm where he had accidentally touched her and crying. "Are you okay?" He asks, noticing her crying just now. He didn't think he had hit her too hard.

She nods choppily and backs away a couple steps, scratching at her forearms.

"Are you sure because you don't look okay..." Sans says, forgetting about the sauce and taking a couple steps toward the mixed girl. She holds one arm to her stomach and brings her other hand up to her head, swishing it out and stopping.

Sans recognized this as sign language, like what Frisk used, although Frisk seemed quite a bit younger than this girl.

 _'Don't know'_

Sans nods, showing his understanding.

The girl looks up to the shelf of food once more, seemingly getting over whelmed by all of the choices she sits down on the floor, looking like an overgrown toddler.

Sans feels obliged to do something, seeing as this girls mother had left the isle already and the girl obviously wasn't in a good spot right now. He slides down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly flinches away from the touch.

"Ah, right, got it." He says, sitting back against the shelf. "What's your name?" He asks.

She doesn't answer.

"Hey, can you talk?"

No answer.

"That's okay, I get like that too." Sans says. He looks at the girl who still has un-shed tears in her eyes. "Do you want me to go find your mom?" He asks, thinking that would be the logical thing to do.

She stiffly shakes her head, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"O-kay..." there was silence for a couple minutes before he looks back over at her. "Well, my name's Sans. I'm eighteen and obviously a skeleton"

The girl struggles not to giggle at this, though after she went strait back to having a gloomy air around her.

"So kid do you wanna tell me your name? Ya know because I'm sitting here with you for now." The girl signs, letter by letter, her name.

 _'I'_

 _'D'_

 _'E'_

 _'N'_

"Iden? All right then. So Iden do you think you could talk now?" Sans asks, feeling very weird to be on the other side of this situation for once.

Iden opens her mouth but closes it again, shaking her head sadly and having tears form in her eyes once again. "hey, it's okay, I know how it is. See I've gone through this too, multiple times. It's not fun but I always get through it."

Sans scratches the back of his skull. "I-I'm actually autistic so this isn't really a new thing for me."

Iden gives a couple vague hand motions, but Sans got the picture.

"You too, huh." His hands go straight into his pockets. "Is it okay if I talk to you?" He asks.

He asks this, knowing that there were times where he had gone nonverbal and he didn't want anyone talking to him or around him.

She nods and Sans starts. "I heard you talking to your mom, and I don't mean to be rude but I think she's just a little frustrated about something else. She didn't really seem to know what she was talking about. It seemed like that was just 'the straw that broke the camel's back'. metaphorically speaking."

Iden nods and wipes her face with her arm.

"Iden!" The girl, presumably Iden's sister, was fast walking down the isle towards the two of them. "Mom's getting really mad and Kalvin's not helping." She looks at Sans sitting next to her sister. "Sorry about my sister. Bye." She says, grabbing Iden's arm and pulling her up and a bit down the isle before she lets go.

Sans watches as Iden looks back and forth between him and her sister before walking quickly on her toes back over to him.

"Thank you" She forces out. "No problem." Sans says before she goes running after her sister.

Sans stands up and brushes off his pants. "Hm..." He picks up his basket and walks out of the isle with a single thought in his skull.

 _'Guess I'm not alone in this.'_

* * *

 **Hello! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating, school started and that threw off my schedule so much.**

 **Anyways this chapter was suggested by TheHerobriner. they wanted a chapter on Sans meeting an autistic human and my brain interpreted that as _'make this about you'_ so i did. XD**

 **I didn't use my real name but I did use a nick name :3 The stuff that made 'Iden' go nonverbal is mostly stuff my mom actually says to me and my sister just so I made it accurate.**

 **I kinda wanted to make Sans be able to deal with all of that pretty well because he just did what he would have wanted someone to do for him when he goes nonverbal.**

 **For me when I go nonverbal I get really mad at myself and start crying because nobody can do anything for me and I can't tell them what to do. (Nobody knows sign language so I don't learn a ton of it because it won't help) but Sans does! so that's nice...**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and I'll see you next tiiiiiimmmmmeeee! .O/**

 **EDIT: I FORGOT ABOUT GUESTS!**

 **Nat.f: it's a secret...**


	13. Chapter 13: Reset

**(1290 Words)**

Sans walks down the stairs of his and his brother's house, tired out of his mind.

"Hey Paps" He calls as he enters the kitchen. "Hello brother... are you still not sleeping well? is it because we moved to the surface?" Papyrus asks, putting down the spatula he was using to cook some eggs.

"Na, it's fine. I just don't sleep well in general" Sans say sitting down on a chair. "Say, What day is it?"

"Tuesday." Papyrus answers. "Though, I may be wrong, it's hard to tell. Things are so different now that we're on the surface."

Sans holds his head up with his hand on the table. "Yeah, but it's a lot better than that hole in the ground we lived in before." His eyes go dark for a moment before returning to normal.

"Sans, you are so negative! We had a nice deal in the underground. We had a house and jobs and we were completely fine!" Papyrus says enthusiastically.

"Sure bro." Sans says, laying his head all the way onto the table.

Papyrus sets a plate of eggs in front of Sans and goes to pour him a glass of milk. "For your bones!"

Sans grabs the ketchup bottle that had been sitting on the table and turns it upside-down, squirting ketchup all over his eggs. "You are so gross!" Papyrus says, sitting down with his own eggs.

They eat in silence until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Papyrus almost shouts.

Sans watches Papyrus leave the kitchen and into the living-room.

Sans takes a bite of his ketchup covered eggs and waits for his brother to come back. "Hey Paps who was that?" He asks when Papyrus comes back. "Just Undyne dropping off some books she borrowed the other day."

Sans 'humpf' s and goes back to eating, not with a single worry.

* * *

The next day Sans wakes up, ready for another new day on the surface.

That's what he really loved about being on the surface, new days with new things that happened. Every single day was a new day that, even if he did nothing each day, something new happened.

Sans walks down the stairs of his and his brother's house, almost as tired as he was the day before.

"Hey Paps" He calls as he enters the kitchen. "Hello brother... are you still not sleeping well? is it because we moved to the surface?" Papyrus asks, putting down the spatula he was using to cook some eggs.

"Na, it's fine. I just don't sleep well in general" Sans say sitting down on a chair. "Say, What day is it?"

"Tuesday." Papyrus answers. "Though, I may be wrong, it's hard to tell. Things are so different on the surface."

Sans freezes.

 _'Tuesday.'_

 _'Wasn't it Tuesday yesterday?'_

Sans looks up at Papyrus, his bones shaking a small amount. "P-Paps w-wasn't it Tuesday, uh yesterday."

"Didn't think so." He replies, setting a plate of eggs in front of Sans, along with a glass of milk. "For your bones!"

At this point Sans is completely sure that this had happened before.

He slowly puts ketchup on his eggs and stares at them.

Papyrus sits down with his own eggs and takes a bite."You're so gross!" He looks at Sans who is staring into his eggs like they held the secret to the universe. "Sans what's going _on_ with you today." He says, not really asking a question.

"Papyrus, Y-You- Undyne isn't returning any books today, right?"

"Uh... I thinks so. She borrowed my Puzzles through the ages volume twelve."

The doorbell rings and Papyrus stands up. "I'll get it!"

Sans holds his head in his hands, his eyes closed tight. "No, No, No. It's reset. All of it."

Sans starts rocking, his head pounding and his hands shaking.

"When did it reset? Was it yesterday? Did we go through this all over again from the start?" He tries to hold himself together but it was to no avail.

He digs his fingers into his skull, not sure how to cope with the fact that the world had seemingly reset it's self again.

"Thanks Undyne!"

Papyrus walks from the living room back to the kitchen. "Sorry Sans, Undyne just forgot to give back one of the books yesterday."

Papyrus looks at his brother who is now sitting with his head on the table. "Sans, what happened?" He walks over to Sans and hesitates to place his hand on his shoulder.

Maybe he shouldn't do that.

"Sans, what's wrong?" Papyrus asks, walking around to look at Sans in the face.

"Reset. It's reset." Sans says quietly.

Papyrus leans closer to him. "What's reset?"

Sans throws his head back. "EVERYTHING! IT'S ALL BEEN RESET!"

Papyrus flinches back as Sans unexpectedly yells. "Sans, it's alright, nothing happened. nothing's been reset."

Papyrus goes back around the table again, moving the uneaten food out of the way. He tightly wraps his arms around his brother. "Sans, it'a alright."

"It's the same day!" Sans says to Papyrus. "You said it was the same day. Undyne. She came over. The books, the food. It's all the same!"

Sans almost melts into Papyrus' arms. "It's not reset Sans. I'm not sure what you mean by that but I got the days mixed up. It's Wednesday. Undyne forgot to give back one of the books she borrowed. I just like making eggs!"

Sans looks up at his brother. "Papyrus..." He hugs Papyrus. "I'm sorry, I was so scared. I thought it reset."

Papyrus smiles at Sans. "No matter what, I promise nothing will ever reset"

Sans looks down at his feet that were hanging off the chair. "You don't know that." He mumbles.

"what was that?" Papyrus asks, only having heard part of what he said.

Sans tries to perk up a little for his brother. "I- uh, I said you- you're right. Thank you"

Papyrus happily rubs Sans' shoulder. "No problem brother! I am always correct!"

Sans smiles, though he still looks for differences and similarities for the rest of the day, he was reassured by his brother reminding him it was all okay.

* * *

 **Sorry for the super late update, school sucks and is really hard so updates are super tough for all my stories.**

 **This chapter was suggested by Killeraudio! They suggested paranoia of resets for Sans.**

 **I personally am not that paranoid... Except for every-time I go upstairs to my room I keep my back to the wall and go up the stairs sideways so nobody can come up behind me without me seeing them... And I can't shower without the shower curtain open because there might be someone out there... And I literally cannot fall asleep while the light is off in my room...**

 **So as I said, not paranoid at all.** _ **(Sarcasm)**_

 **How about... I know this isn't really being paranoid, but how about if you review you say one of your fears! I have a fear (Phobia) of bugs. I'm also always scared of any monster/creature that has elongated limbs. Like the puppet from five nights at Freddie's or the hollows from miss peregrine's home for peculiar children.**

 **(Also to OnePunchLine, I finished editing your story but you disabled your messaging so I can't give it to you.)**

 **Give me a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and have a fantabulous day full of fun times and fearless nights!**


	14. Chapter 14: Comfort Items: Papyrus

**(1412 words)**

 **(This chapter takes place on the surface)**

Papyrus walks slowly through a hallway, the floor boards creaking under his boots.

"Just a silly haunted house, I am a monster so there should be nothing to be afraid of." Papyrus talks to himself, trying to calm his increasingly rising nerves. He reaches up to his neck to feel for his scarf but there was nothing there.

"Right. It was messy and it had to be cleaned." He says, rubbing his hands together instead.

He continues down the oddly long hallway, pictures of people from the eighteen hundreds staring at him from either side. He hears a loud clank from one of the pictures. Being the completely logical skeleton that he was, Papyrus goes to the picture to investigate.

It was of a man holding a big metal hammer and looking very serious.

"What a happy looking man." Papyrus says, looking him straight in the eyes.

Straight into the eyes...

They blinked.

Papyrus shouts and stumbles backwards to the opposite wall. The wall in front of him opens up and the man steps out with the hammer, stumbling a bit and roaring with rage.

Papyrus resists his urge to start attacking and instead bolts down the hall where the paintings all reach out their arms, moaning and grasping at him.

"Stay away!" He shouts as he runs, the sound of the grasping pictures growing louder and louder until it consumed him whole.

Papyrus, disinterested from all the noise, trips and falls, flipping over as fast as he could so he could see the man coming up behind him.

He raises the hammer and shouts, adding to the noise. Papyrus shuffles back as fast as he could while still on the ground. "Uh- Um- Uh-" Papyrus stutters, putting on a wavering smile. "Y-Y-You w-want t-t-o be-e m-my f-friend?" He backs up, his smile faltering a moment as the man keeps walking toward him.

"Oh- Okay th-then." He says, standing up on shaky legs. "I-I'll just be g-going then." Papyrus backs up as far as he can until his back hits a wall. He looks around, seeing that it was the end of the hallway.

He reaches up once again for his scarf that wasn't there. He feels his bare neck and stops, dropping to the floor and covering his head. "HELP!" He screams, only adding to the overwhelming amount of noise. "HELP ME!" He screams, hoping for anyone to hear him.

"SANS!" Papyrus screeches, covering his ears and closing his eyes tightly.

He normally didn't get this overwhelmed but it was just all too much with the screeches, and the moans, and the fear, and the man.

His eyes start to water and he pulls his knees in tightly to his chest. The man stops moving toward him but everything was still there.

Except his scarf.

That just topped it off. He had been upset about missing his scarf for almost two days now and he had been holding it all in.

The man bends down by him and Papyrus instinctively lashes out and backhands the man, making him real backwards.

"Hey kid, It's alright, calm down." The man pulls off the mask and waves towards the arms and hands reaching out of the picture frames. As soon as one had gotten the idea it tapped the one next to it, passing the message down and soon enough everything had quieted and the arms had retreated, a couple faces coming in some of their places and looking down the hall at the man and Papyrus.

Papyrus keeps his eyes closed and his knees up to his chest, his arms still covering his skull.

"It's alright, breathe." The man slides the hammer across the floor behind him, getting it as far away as he could.

Papyrus reaches up to his neck, almost clawing for his scarf. He was breathing hard and not opening his eyes, shaking his head and scratching his neck up through his gloves at the same time.

The man grabs his hands and holds them away from his neck. "It's okay, please. Hey, look at me, it's okay."

Papyrus slowly opens his eyes, looking at the man. He had black stubble all around his chin and black hair that laid across his head.

"You're okay." He says calmly.

Papyrus tries to pull his hands back to his neck but his eyes stay locked on the man's.

"Did you come here with someone?" He asks, keeping his hands down. Papyrus nods. "I-Uh, S-Sans. My- My brother..." He stutters out.

The man smiles and goes to help Papyrus up. "Alright, let's go out and find him." They start walking and the man looks up at a small camera on the ceiling. "Lights please." The lights turn on and they continue down the hallway to a door. They both go out and they're met with the view of a small parking lot where a few people stood, including a short skeleton wearing a big, fluffy coat.

Papyrus lets go of the man's hand and rushes over to Sans who he hugs tightly. "Sans!" Sans is shocked for a moment but quickly regains his composure. "Hey bro, scary enough for you?" Sans says smiling.

Papyrus nuzzles his skull into Sans' coat. "'Kay..." Sans says. The man comes up to the pair. "Hey, just wanted to check up on him, make sure everything's okay."

Sans gives the man a thumbs up. "Yeah, it's all good, I'm sure we can go home and everything'll be fine. Thanks."

The man smiles. "It's no problem. We pride ourselves on being one of the only haunted houses that recognizes and stops to help panic attacks and the like." He starts walking away. "I hope you two are going to be okay."

Sans smiles and starts walking towards the sidewalk with his brother. "Papyrus, this hasn't got to do with your scarf now does it?" Papyrus nods slowly. "Maybe..."

Sans rubs his brother's arm. "Bro, it's alright, I bet when we get back It'll already be clean." Papyrus and Sans walk all the way back to their house, Papyrus rushing inside and into the laundry room.

"It's done! It's clean! Finally!" Papyrus flings the dryer closed and pushes the warm, clean scarf up to his face. He sighs contently and walks out of the room into the living-room where Sans had planted himself on the couch. "And there, everything's fine." Sans says, closing his eyes.

"yeah, I guess" Papyrus says, rubbing the scarf on his face and sitting down next to his brother.

Sans sighs and sits up. "What's wrong?"

"It was so scary... And then when they kept screaming. It was so much sound. It felt horrible." Papyrus finishes with his legs pulled up onto the couch with him.

Sans smiles understandingly. "Yeah, I get that. It's a lot sometimes."

Papyrus leans on Sans awkwardly. "I'm glad it's over though."

 **Hello! This chapter was suggested by Wolf-M! They suggested a chapter on Papyrus' comfort item. They said so many nice things and suggested one other thing as well that I want to do eventually.**

 **For Papyrus' comfort item I tried to really show how much he depended on it to feel safe. I'm sure there were other ways this chapter could go but I felt like this was a good way to end it with a decently happy ending where nobody got hurt. well, that guy got hurt but he kinda had it coming.**

 **As I said in the one with Sans' comfort item I don't really have one except for this old stuffed animal. I mean, I guess you could count my phone as a sort of comfort item. I always have it to listen to music so maybe...?**

 **Anyways guess what time it is?!~~**

 **~Guest time!~**

 **Guest: Thank you! I like to be creative!**

 **nat.f: Really? Cool! P.s Thank you!, so are you! P.p.s super cool (I'ma female aka iron man)**

 **Guest: (same guest as before?!) Oo! what's your fursona!? I totally love singing lyrics of songs! I like the song ghost from mystery skulls! I saw a super cool animation and i just fell in love.**


	15. Chapter 15: C0rRu97Ed F1L3

**(2390 words) {To my fanciful friend, next chapter will be the chapter that contains the fanciful fanciness.}**

 **A Video statics to life.**

A young monster, not older than twenty-five, sits at a desk, rubbing his thumb around a smooth, large hole in his hand, his eyes flat and dull.

"Mr. Gaster?"

The monster swings his head around, looking at the open doorway behind him.

There was a short monster, the top of his head only coming up to his stomach area. "Gaster, I'm sorry to interrupt but there's been an accident over in lab B." The small monster says. The shorter of the two was wearing a grey and blue hoodie beneath a lab coat that must have either been costume tailored or hand made. He had a smile planted firmly on his face, not moving in the slightest.

The monster, Gaster, stands up and brings his hands up in front of him.

 _'Okay, I'll be there in a minute.'_

He sighs out. His hands having flown through the air to say what he needed to.

He goes towards the door but the smaller monster stays still.

"Are you alright G?" He says, putting his hands in the pockets of the lab coat. "You look... Tired."

 _'I am tired Sans'_ He signs, walking past the little monster.

He follows after Gaster, looking up at him as they walked. "Well, anyways. Someone spilled something into the newest extractor and now it's on the fritz." Sans says, his voice almost monotone. "Is there any way you can fix it?"

Gaster shrugs, continuing to walk and not look at Sans at all. Sans doesn't find this weird though, rather he finds it easier to talk to the tall ghoul like monster.

Gaster and Sans make it to lab B, opening the door to see a huge mess. There's a dark green liquid seeping from an animal looking skull. There was papers everywhere and in the green liquid, hours of work getting destroyed in seconds. There was a loud siren going off and beeping came from multiple machines.

"I swear, it wasn't like this when I left." Sans says, his face not showing his shock.

Gaster's one good eye widens and he looks from here to there, everything catching his attention and everything seeming to move in all directions at once. There were monsters in lab coats trying to save some of their work from the green ooze. There were people shouting and trying to fix the machine Gaster had worked so hard to design.

Gaster runs into the room in a panic, trying to stop everyone from touching the machine. He grabs hold of one of the lab coats in front of him and pulls the person it was on away from the mess. The monster turns around and starts yelling at Gaster to let him go.

Gaster holds the monster's face in place for a moment before signing to him.

 _'Stop. Get everyone to stop. You're making it worse.'_

The monster brushes him off and goes back to touching the machine, pressing buttons and turning nobs. "I have no idea what you're doing." He says in a gruff voice.

Gaster huffs in annoyance and anxiety. He turns around to ask Sans to help him but Sans had covered his _'ears'_ and squeezed his eyes shut, backing out into the hallway and inching his way off to the side, not able to look at Gaster to see his signs. His smile that normally didn't change one bit, was now contorted into an odd frown smile, his mouth very thin.

Gaster spins back around so he's facing the chaos. He grabs a monster by the coat and shoves him out the door. He repeats this over and over again until they get the idea and all the bustling scientists were out of the room. He quickly goes over to the alarm system and switches it off, pressing a few buttons and dimming the lights in the room to a comfortable level.

Gaster moves quickly and eloquently into the hallway, turning a corner to find Sans standing in a small ally like space with his hands still on his head.

Gaster taps Sans' shoulder, not touching him any more than he had to. Sans opens his eyes and looks at Gaster, his hands falling from his skull, though Gaster wasn't going to talk out loud.

 _'I made them all leave. Come help me now.'_

Sans nods and follows quickly after Gaster. Back in lab B Sans sighs at the quiet and relaxes a little. "So we just need to clean this stuff up and then fix the machine?"

Gaster nods.

 _'I'll fix the machine, you clean'_

"Gotcha G." Sans says with a thumbs up. He starts picking up goop soaked papers. "This is nasty, what is it?" Sans piles up the papers on a counter, brushing pencils and pens to the side.

 _'Kindness'_

Sans snickers. "Wow, really gives a new meaning to kill 'em with kindness." He picks up a particularly large stack of ruined papers and slaps them down on the desk.

Sans finishes picking up the papers and takes a mop from a cabinet in the corner, starting to mop up the _'kindness'_. "G, What should I do with these- G?" Sans looks at Gaster who looked as if he had a terrible headache, holding his head. Gaster almost frantically starts going through the computers and checking back with the machine. He types on the keyboards with inhuman like speed.

"Gaster? _Everything_ okay buddy?" Sans asks, propping up his mop on the counter.

Gaster, too busy with his hands to sign, shakes his head rapidly. He runs back to the machine once again, reaching in to work on it again but before he could do a thing it lets out a few sparks and then lets out a huge noise as it explodes.

Gaster gets flung back, slamming into the back wall beside the doorway.

"Gaster!" Sans shouts, bolting over to the taller monster. "What should I do? Are you okay?" Sans says, panic rising.

Gaster lifts his head and looks past Sans at the machine.

It was completely gone, only bits and pieces of the metal were left. The slot where it was sitting was covered in the green ooze.

Gaster looks horrified, his one good eye staring at the place that once held his beloved machine. Gaster lets out a growl of anger, slamming his fists into his thighs "GAAAHH!". He grabs the back of his head with both hands and leans forward a little. It had all come over him at once. He was exhausted, overwhelmed, upset, stressed. There was no way this wasn't going to happen. He only wished it was somewhere secluded. Somewhere he could just be alone.

Sans, taken aback by the sudden sound of Gaster's voice, freezes for a second before reaching for Gaster's shoulder. "Do- Do I need to get someone for you?" Sans says shakily.

Gaster shakes his head almost robotically.

"What should I do?" Sans asks again, this time a little less strained.

Gaster tries to bring his hands up to sign but they were too shaky and barely lifted off his head. With every passing second his breathing gets faster and shorter.

"G. Gaster. You need to calm down." Sans says, Placing both hands firmly on the elder's shoulders. "I'm sure we can make a machine that was even better than that one was."

Gaster tries to hear him but everything, even the silence was too loud, too confusing. He couldn't focus on one thing at a time, it was just all at once. He could tell what was happening but he couldn't stop it. He felt ashamed of himself and that didn't help the mix of emotions and stress that was flowing around in his head.

Against his will his eyes start prickling with tears. He wants to wipe them away in anger but his hands wouldn't leave his head.

His thoughts hurled out of control, all of a sudden he was thinking about what all the other scientists would think if they saw him like this, then what would happen if the king came down for a visit, then what would happen if he saw the mess of the lab. He'd fire him. He'd say he wasn't fit to be the royal scientist. He'd say he ruined all the experiments. He'd say that he never should have hired someone like _him_.

Gaster closes his eye, keeping it shut as tight as he could. Big tears still leaked out but he couldn't find the energy to care. He was going to lose his job. He just knew it.

Gaster felt as if he was falling, falling in the darkest of voids.

Dark, darker, yet darker.

His breathing quickens until he feels like he wasn't even breathing at all, maybe he wasn't. His non-existent lungs burned and he grips his chest with one hand.

He takes a sharp inhale as he feels something connect with his body. It squeezed him tightly before letting it's grip soften.

"Wig ding, listen to me. You are fine. everything is fine. I promise."

At first Gaster tries to twist out of the grip. It felt odd. Wrong. He didn't like it. He lashes out, smacking what ever was on him causing the sound of bone on bone to echo through the lab. The hold tightens once again and Gaster feels the deep pressure on his arm that was still encased in the hold along with his chest.

Gaster opens his eye to see Sans was latched onto him. Only then did he realize how badly he was shaking. Sans looks at him cautiously. "I'm sorry your machine blew up. I know how hard you worked on it." He knew Sans shouldn't be hugging him, it was against the rules and Sans knew that very well. Most of the time he was the only one who followed the rules around here.

"I'm sorry the others weren't listening, I'm sorry I left you alone. Just please, try and calm down?"

Gaster sits like that for a moment, trying to gather himself back to together, but it was much harder than it looked. He digs his fingers into his skull. Sans sees this and is unsure if he should leave him alone or try and take his hands off his skull. Before he could decide, the taller skeleton-like monster lets out a breath.

Gaster, finally able to pry his shaky hands off his head, brings them out in front of him, one he wraps around his midsection, not needing to use it. The other he brings up to his chest and moves it in a circle, fisted.

 _'Sorry.'_

"You have no reason to be sorry." Sans says, letting go and rubbing his skull where there was a small chip missing. Nothing too deep or big but it was noticeable to Gaster's trained eye. "Everyone's entitled to a little break down here and there."Sans ignores the fact that he had just been smacked in the skull and smiles a little bigger than his normal smile. Gaster keeps his head down, he didn't want to be here anymore. He just wanted to leave. "Especially you. You've been working yourself down to the _bone_."

Gaster lets himself smile a little at the awful pun.

 _'Thanks Sans. You sure do come in_ handy _.'_

Sans laughs. "Come on, we'll clean this up later. Wanna go back to your office? I'm sure it'll be much quieter there."

Gaster nods and stands up, trying to look as if he didn't just have a violent meltdown. He flattens out his lab coat and looks down at Sans. _'I'm sorry. Your head...'_ He signs. Sans reaches up and feels his skull, feeling the little dent there. "Oh, don't worry about that. It's fine." Sans says, starting to walk out of the lab.

Gaster stops him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sans turns around.

Gaster takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly, closing his eye. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

Sans' eyes widen just the slightest bit. "Wow... uh, thanks... it's okay, I'm fine." Sans wasn't the best at expressing his emotions so when his face changes at all Gaster knew He was the most shocked he'd ever been in his life.

Gaster folds his arms in close to his chest and looks away and to the side.

"Well, uh, Lab er, office?" Sans says awkwardly, gesturing towards the direction of Gaster's office.

Gaster nods and they both start heading to his office, both of them feeling very awkward. They enter the office, Gaster first followed by Sans.

Gaster goes over to his desk and plops down, exhausted. He barely lifts his hands as he signs. _'Thank you for understanding. I'm too tired to do anything now. Sorry.'_

"Oh, yeah, It's totally fine G. I get it. I'll just go." Sans says, turning around with his usual smile plastered on his face.

Gaster wasn't sure how to get his attention again. He had turned around and was now leaving. This wouldn't be a problem for someone who could _speak_.

Gaster spins in his chair, causing it to squeak which in turn causes Sans to stop and glance back at the tall skeleton monster.

 _'You can stay if you'd like.'_

Sans's mouth widens almost half an inch and Gaster gives him a weak smile back. Sans practically bounds back into the room, hopping up and sitting down on the desk.

"Thanks G, you're the best." Sans smiles.

Gaster smirks and lolls his head to the side, glancing at Sans. _'I know.'_

 _ **The video ends.**_

 **What was that? Well by the looks of it it was a video of someone... probably another autistic skeleton having a melt down. I guess he couldn't talk or was having a hard time talking. Maybe even selectively mute. There was the other one too. I think that was the Sans we know. He didn't seem to be able to change his facial expressions much... Huh... This was weird...**

 **(I couldn't finish the chapter before this fast enough so I posted this one first. Think of it as a reverse birthday present. It's technically my birthday when I'm posting this [12:47] so It's kinda a present for you all from me for my birthday!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Job hunt

(1516 words)

Sans sits with his skull leaning on his hand, Papyrus lecturing him half to death.

Again.

"-And you really should get a job because it could help you get more organized and it'd bring more gold in so that we can eat." Papyrus finishes his lecture with a huge _'Humph.'_

"Alright Paps, I'll see what I can do." Sans says, pushing himself off the couch.

"I bet there'll be openings at almost all the shops in Snowdin. The owners are always talking about how busy they are." Papyrus offers, starting to go back up the stairs. "You go out and get a job! Don't come back until you have a job!"

Sans stands up and stretches. He'd been out a job for almost two months. There was just so many steps that went into getting a job it was a tough task to ask of him. But for his brother, he'd do anything.

Sans heads up the stairs, going straight to his room to put on a clean shirt and shorts. He grabs a child's size pair of basket ball shorts and a plain white t-shirt as always and slips them on, walking out his bedroom door with a satisfied sigh.

At least if he had to go out and be generally uncomfortable he could wear something that wasn't horribly constricting.

Before he had gotten three feet from his doorway. Papyrus had slammed his door open and looked directly at Sans like he had sensed that he wasn't wearing the _'right'_ clothes. He looks Sans up and down before stomping over to him.

"Sans, what are you wearing!?" Papyrus half screeched.

Sans looks down at his outfit and back up to Papyrus. "Uh... Clothes?"

"No no no." Papyrus says, pushing Sans back towards his room. He crosses the threshold of the room and stumbles on a pile of laundry. "Ugh, clean up." He says under his breath. Stepping over the piles of junk in Sans' room.

He makes it over to the dresser and opens the very bottom drawer, pulling out a suit coat and pants combo. "Pap, no." Sans whines. "Please, I'm looking for a job, not going to a wedding. Can't I just wear some nice pants or something?"

Papyrus shakes his head. "Sans if you're ever going to get a job, you have to look respectable."

Sans backs up a little. "Come on Papyrus, I don't need to look like the fanciest monster alive or anything."

* * *

Within fifteen minutes Sans was pulling at the collar of a black suit with a blue tie, dress shoes shined and squeaking against the floor. "There, that's not so bad, and you look very respectable!" Papyrus says with a smile.

"Yeah. respectable." Sans grumbles. "You want me to wear a top hat and grow a mustache too?"

Papyrus places his hands on his hips. "Be real Sans. We're going for respectable, not fancy." Papyrus herds Sans out of his room and towards the stairs. "Now go. I know there's jobs out there and you're gonna go get one." And with that Papyrus strides proudly to his room, closing the door with a soft click.

Sans sighs and turns around, moving as quietly as he could to his room. He slips inside and goes over to his bed. And by bed it means a mattress on the floor. He reaches within his bundle of sheets and pulls out a small, heavy toy. It looked like a ketchup bottle. It had a nice weight to it and a small face on the side. Sans slips it into the pocket of his suit jacket and quickly and quietly leaves his room.

He walks down the stairs, skipping a stair every two to avoid the squeaking ones.

He skips the last stair, glancing back at the nine stairs it took to get to the lower level. "We really shouldnt've made that many stairs." Sans says, shoving his hand in his pocket.

He stands in front of the door, his hand on the nob. He groans, keeping his voice down enough that Papyrus wouldn't hear that he hadn't left yet. He leans his skull against the door. He stands there for at least five minutes before he opens the door, closing it quietly and looking out at Snowdin.

The town never was very busy, not like Hotland, but today it was bustling. Almost everyone in Snowdin was out and about, Sans was pretty sure he saw some people from Hotland and Waterfall.

"Why in the world is it so busy today?" Sans mumbles, heading farther into the town. Thanks to the bustling town Sans was a bit on edge as he walks past the stores, restaurants, and sentry posts. He couldn't decide where to go to first. There were just too many options. He squeezes the ketchup plush in his pocket and continues forward.

After walking around the busy town for long enough that he was having a hard time keeping himself together, he passes a small shady looking stand in a little known area of snowdin where a monster with horns and purple scales was leaning, a toothpick in his sharp teeth. "Hey friend." The monster says to Sans as he passes, his voice sounding almost slimy. "Ya looking for a job?"

"Uh..." Sans knows that he probably shouldn't talk to a guy like this but he was kind of desperate and he really didn't know how or where to start his job search so...

"Yeah, I'm looking for a job." He says, making sure both hands never left his pockets.

"Wanna try selling... 'hot dogs'?" The slimy monster asks, fiddling with a small coin. Sans shrugs. "Why not?" This was the sketchiest situation Sans had ever been in but he knew he could get out of it easily. "Okay, tomorrow at three o'clock meet me here, I'll give you your first job then."

Sans nods and turns to walk away, feeling the slightest bit jittery.

* * *

Luckily Sans' walk back home was a short one, though he almost ran into a monster that was carrying something that looked like a smashed gun and was wearing what Papyrus would conciser a _'very fancy outfit'_.

 _That_ was a _very_ awkward encounter.

Entering the skeleton household Sans breathes in the welcoming familiar air. "Paps I'm home!" He shouts, sure that he could just leave out the sketchy details of the job he had just gotten. He takes off his suit jacket as fast as he could, flinging it on the couch. He takes a deep breath, smiling contently.

Papyrus comes dashing down the stairs, jumping down the last three. "SANS! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!" He shouts, quickly grabbing both of his short brother's shoulders. "I found you a sentry job! Just like mine!"

Sans stands a bit shocked. He had just wandered around the crowded town for over an hour for a job and now Papyrus says he found a job _for_ him!? "Uh... that's- that's great?"

"YEAH!" Papyrus shouts. "You'll be a sentry!" After giving Sans a hug he finally lets him go, much to Sans' relief. "You'll have a station outside of snowdin so it's not _just_ like mine in that you have to stay in one place but you know, it's a start!" Sans stands, unsure of how to feel. "Uh... Okay."

"And sometimes other stations open up so you could try different areas, like Waterfall and, ugh, Hotland." Papyrus shows his obvious disgust of Hotland.

Sans nods and Papyrus happily dashes up the stairs, saying something about calling Undyne and thanking her.

Sans plops down on the couch, feeling as if he needed to recharge a nearly dead battery. "Well that was a total waste of my energy."

* * *

Hello~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was going to be posted before the last one but I got that one done first and couldn't get this one to finish up!

This chapter was just kinda on the struggle of trying to get a job when you really have no idea how that kind of thing works. This would've happened long before Frisk fell. Sans is getting his 'first' job. He really has no idea what he's getting himself into. Maybe I'll make a part two to this too. just to show how his job went, first day.

I can't really say much about this topic because, believe it or not, I've never had a job before. (Unless you count school.)

~~~  
Guest time!~  
~~~

Nat.f: I'm glad you liked it! I don't play overwatch! I really want to but it's hard for me to get into a game with no storyline! It looks interesting though.

goldenclaw: Thank you! I try to be as accurate as I can, taking my own and others' experiences into account.

Aahaha: THANK YOU BRO/LADY/PERSON/POTATO/RADISH!


	17. Chapter 17: Stimming

**(1,144 words)**

Sans sits with his legs over the edge of his bed. His mid was already filled to the brim with thoughts. Thoughts of work and bills and everything in between. He had only been awake for half an hour. It was amazing how quickly he could get overwhelmed sometimes. He shrugs on his favorite coat and stands up.

He looks around his room, messy as always. He presses his hands to the sides of his skull. He was so done with everything. Sans starts pacing around his room, hands pressed to the sides of his skull. "So tired..." He mumbles as he walks across his messy floor. He stumbles over a pile of clothes and catches himself on his dresser.

He grumbles and pushes the pile away from himself angrily. "Why do I always feel so- so, ugh!" he wraps his arms around his midsection and paces more. He paces for longer than one should before he trips once again on a pair of sneakers he never wore. "Ow!" He shouts, hitting the floor.

He starts pushing himself up from the floor but stops. He could hear music from through the floor boards. It was one of his favorite songs and just hearing that small bit made him feel a little calmer. He stands up and goes over to his door, opening it a crack. The music was coming from downstairs, most likely the living-room.

He sneaks out of his room and down the stairs, listening carefully to the song he loved so much. His eye feels warm like it was glowing. He raises his hand up to his face, seeing a light orange glow on it. That hadn't happened in so long. He was happy.

He walks around the corner and smiles slightly. Papyrus was standing in the living-room, rocking back and forth on his heels and shaking his hands at his sides. His eyes were closed but Sans could see a slight orange glow from underneath his bony eyelids. Sans smiles walks closer, humming along to the music playing from an old CD player in the corner of the room.

He goes up to the player and turns the volume up slightly, alerting Papyrus to his presence. "Hello brother!" Papyrus says happily. "Isn't this song so good?" He says, being quiet for once. Sans nods. "Yeah, it's pretty good." He says quietly. Papyrus starts bouncing on his toes, finding this specific part of the song perfect.

He shakes his skull back and forth, shaking his hands out in front of him. All of it together made the taller skeleton feel like he was in heaven. Sans smiles a bit wider at his brother's happiness. He feels uncomfortable for a moment, wanting to join his brother's happy stimming but he had never done it in front of anyone like this.

Normally he wasn't ever happy enough to do that but he was now and he was going to take advantage of that. he starts slowly but eventually he's shaking his whole forearms up by his skull, his bones rattling with each shake. As the song got to a good spot he starts bouncing a bit and nodding his head to the beat.

Papyrus opens his eyes and smiles. Sans looked as if he had never been happier than he was in that moment. Papyrus lets out a small laugh, not at his brother but out of pure joy. They keep going like this until the song drops off, ending. Sans starts to feel a bit upset until, not another song starts, but the same song starts up again. It was on repeat.

Sans smiles and closes his eyes, shaking his arms up and down again. The feeling along with the song and the joy he'd seen on Papyrus' face just made this an all around unforgettable experience. Sans hums the song a little louder, feeling the vibrations in his skull.

Papyrus spins around quickly a couple times before tripping slightly and stumbling in front of his shorter brother. "Heh heh..." Papyrus giggles. Sans opens his eyes once more and looks up at Papyrus. "That-... That was fun..." He says, rubbing the back of his skull as his unbelievable joy drains from him.

"Yeah it was brother!" Papyrus shouts, hesitating before yanking Sans into a tight hug. Sans relishes in the pressure before Papyrus sets him back down. "Heh heh, thanks Paps." Sans says as he collapses onto the couch. Papyrus sits down next to him and they both sit there, listening to their song over and over for a while.

"I haven't seen you that happy in so long." Papyrus says, staring up at the ceiling. Sans shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "I didn't even think I could be that happy anymore." They both just sit there. Calm, quiet other than the music playing. It was nice and Sans felt okay.

Just okay.

* * *

 **Yikes, It's been a while hasn't it?**

 **This chapter was on stimming, specifically happy stimming. For me I am only really happy enough to actually full on happy stim when I'm listing to my newest stimmy song. So as I wrote this, to try and get the feelings right I listened to my most recent stimmy song which was planetary (GO) by My Chemical Romance.**

 **I really don't think Sans would normally stim in front of people other than his brother and maybe Frisk but that's it. Papyrus would stim in front of anyone. He doesn't care, it's part of him and he'll let that shine just like the rest of his personality! I was trying to show a little bit of autistic burnout here because I think Sans would be one to feel that a crap-ton. Him stimming with his brother was what made him feel a little less burnt out. He couldn't figure out the right words for it though.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions for a chapter go ahead and suggest one! Even if it's one that I've aleady done that's okay if you had a different way of tackling it or if I only did something with one of the brothers and you wanted to see one with the other!**

 **I don't know how much I'll be able to update this story, the only reason I did update now is because of a load of wonderful reviews I got from** _ **Sirrius The Moonblade**_ **. They really inspired me to make another chapter!**

 **Anyways, I'll write you later, stim on! (((\n_n/)))** _ **(OH! And be careful with April coming up! All that autism awareness stuff going on and autism $peaks things! Be proud of being you! and screw autism $peaks!)**_


	18. Chapter 18: She Knows

**(1279 words)**

It hadn't been long since they got to the surface, not long at all but Alphys had started noticing strange things the brothers did. Ever since this big change in their lives they had acted so much more... stressed out. Now Alphys knew anyone would be stressed out after all that everyone had been through but this went on much longer that the day or two span that it had for anyone else.

This is why Alphys decided to start investigating. She starting trying to hang around the brothers more to find out why they were acting so strange, to figure out their behaviors. Besides, Alphys had read all the psychology books that had fallen into the underground. If something even remotely was off she would figure it out.

Every day she found another odd occurrence. One day she sees Papyrus walking down the street, mumbling the word banana under his breath until it turned into the word babana. Another day she sees Sans frozen beside a construction site, his hands pressed up against his skull until he finally teleports to some unknown place. Sure it was loud but not painfully so.

One day she even had to get fully involved. Papyrus had been talking to some human teenagers until they insulted him and shoved him to the ground. He landed directly in a puddle and his battle body was soaked. He burst out in a scream and the teens ran away. Alphys ran across the street and tried to help him up but he wouldn't move. He started crying and yanking at his scarf.

Eventually she got him to stand up but by that time Sans had arrived and they went home together. Alphys had been so confused. She researched as much as she could, trying to find things that fit the description of what she had been seeing but the most she came up with was schizophrenia or psychosis and there wasn't any other matching symptoms.

She thought about it plenty of times though. She thought maybe they were better at hiding those signs or maybe they just didn't have all the traits. The more she thought about it the more she thought about what she might have to do. She might need to call them out on it. She might need to help the even more.

What if they don't know? Maybe they just thought this was normal and they don't know something could be horribly wrong. Maybe she'd have to take them to a mental institution, get them help. Maybe she was just over thinking this way too much. That was probably it.

But finally she found it. She found what she was looking for in the form of a happy skeleton. Alphys was walking through the park, thinking about what she would say if the brothers figured out she was evaluating them for some mental disorder when she hears a raspy chuckle. She looks around and notices a nearby small covered picnic area and walks over to it.

She steps around the bathroom portion of it and smiles a little. There on one of the picnic tables was Sans. He was laughing as a large, fluffy cat tickles it's tail across his skull. He was moving back and forth as he laughs, his right hand flapping up and down causing his bones to rattle slightly. As the cat walks back and forth across his lap it's tail continues to tickle him. He laughs more and throws his head back when it stops and bats it's white paw at his face.

Kitty, you're so funny. He says, batting at the cat's nose with his left hand. He pets the cat and it purrs loudly. Sans presses his skull up against the cat to feel the vibrations of it's purrs. "Mmmmmm." Sans hums, satisfied. Alphys Peaks around the corner even more, stepping forward a bit. Sans watches as the cat jumps away, staring over at Alphys and crouching under a table. "Kitty?" Sans mumbles glancing over the way the cat was staring.

Sans jumps and nearly falls off the table. "A-Alphys!?" He questions, all his motions stilling. "Oh, uh, hi Sans." She says awkwardly. "W-Where you watching me?" Sans says. He somehow does quick thinking in his head. If he directs the question at Alphys instead of saying something like _'How long were you watching me?'_ then _she_ would be put on the spot and he would be guilt free.

"Um, well, you see... I um..." Alphys stutters over her words, trying to figure out what her brain could come up with as an excuse. She sighs and hugs herself slightly. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so creepy. I just- You guys seemed to be acting so off... I thought something might be wrong so I'd been watching you two."

Sans pulls his knees up onto the table and maneuvers himself to be sitting on his heels. "And you didn't think to just ask us?" Sans says. Alphys gives herself another tight squeeze. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. B-But I think I get it." She takes a hesitant step forward. "You're- Are you autistic?"

Sans wants to deny it but he knows there's no use. "Uh, well, kind of. Yeah. Me an' Paps. Well, there was never a um, a diagnosis or anythin' but everything matches up. We were thinking about getting tested or something, now that we're on the surface you know." Alphys nods, understanding.

"I'm sorry about everything, it's just that after a few things I saw I was thinking you might have had some form of psychosis or something." Alphys says with a nervous chuckle. "I-I thought you might have needed help." Sans shrugs. "Well uh, we have been a little more... stressed since the change and that was a huge change. Routines and all..."

Alphys nods. "I t-totally know what you're talking about. I-I'm actually autistic too. I've known for a long time now though." Sans perks up at this slightly. "Wow, really?" He asks. "How long?" Alphys drops her arms into a ninety degree angle. "Actually, since I started researching psychology. I guess it's been about twelve years now, so since I was thirteen or fourteen."

Sans' eyes widen. "Wow, that's a long time. We've only known for about five or six months." Alphys scratches the back of her hand. "Oh. But doesn't it feel good to know _why? Why_ things feel the way they do?" Sans nods, the cat from earlier jumping back up onto his lap "Yeah, yeah it does."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I wrote this in a day after a couple suggestions by Sirrius The Moonblade. This could have been longer but I'm tired and I think it's okay the way it is.**

A **nyways, this chapter was about Alphys figuring out that the brothers are autistic. It's kinda related to chapter 7 if you remember that one! I've never had anyone "accuse" me of being autistic other than my mother before she got me tested. XD. I've told someone I'm autistic but that's about it. What about you guys? has anyone "accused" you of being autistic? How'd that go?**

 **Anyways, thank you all so much for reading again, I hope you liked this chapter and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me them and I'll see what I can do! See yuz guyz later!**


End file.
